Ouran Host Club : And so they Grow
by ZennLove
Summary: A friend of Haruhi's coming in to Ouran High.How will this affect the others? Rated T but rated M in further chapters
1. Special Guest

Haruhi : ZennLove does not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does

ZennLove : She's right, what I own are my thought and imagination put together in this Story

Haruhi : Lucky she, she doesn't has a dept...

ZennLove : Eh yeah... hehe... Enjoy the story

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

Special guest

It was summer vacation and Haruhi walked back home from shopping. She opened the front door and her dad was happily waving at her. "Haruhi, honey there's a guest waiting on your room" he said and he continued eating some cake that lay before him. I hope it isn't someone from the host club she thought while walking up to her room. And after opening the door she found… her pen pal Romy.

"Romy Hi" Haruhi happily said walking up to her friend and hugging her , "Hey Haruhi, good to see you, I see you cut your hair it's suits you" Romy replied in return "Thanks". They let go and soon they were chatting about what all had happened. "… And so I came to Japan to visit you over the summer, if that's okay with you?" "Yeah sure, I'd like to have a female friend over" "Female? You got other female friends right? On your new school I mean?" "Well uhh…" and so Haruhi explained everything to Romy.

"I see, well than it's a good thing I came over, just to bad I got to go after two weeks…." "Two weeks! Well maybe you could stay here a little longer? Maybe you could even go to school here". Haruhi said desperate looking for a way to let her friend stay longer. "Yeah maybe… and that school of yours, do you think I could get in?" "Well uh… if you're a brain like me or if you got enough money, than you could get in" Haruhi said scratching the back of her head. "Well I don't know about that brain part but maybe I could say that I'm an exchange student, do you think that will work?". Haruhi thought for a moment "… Yes, and with the help of my friends DEFINETLY!!" Haruhi said smiling. "Great, well could I meet those friends of yours?" Romy said. "Uhm yeah, I call them but I have one request" "And that is?" "Could I change you're appearance and….."

Haruhi had called Hikaru and Kaoru and soon the entire host club was standing for Haruhi's house. They rang the doorbell, "Haruhi we're here" Ranka opened all nicely dressed in a black dress with red pumps. "Ah guys nice to see you all, yes come in come in Haruhi will be right here" Ranka said pulling them inside their house and pushing them into the living room. "Well sit, sit she'll be right there you guys just wait" and with that Ranka left the room and closed the door, smirking and knocking on Haruhi's bedroom door "Haruhi they're here".

The guys sat their talking and in Hunny's case eating cake. The door opened, they looked up. "Hello senpai's, good that you all have came" she said with a little bow "would you all like something to drink?" "Yes Haruhi what do you have?" Tamaki said resisting to not jump her because he had missed her so much. "Well I've got a lot but I don't think it will suit your taste.." she said rolling her eyes. "Well than, do something that will suit our taste" the twins said smirking. She than walked away to the kitchen.

"Haru-chan looked kawaii in that outfit , ne?" Hunny said.

"Ah…" Mori just said

"Yes she did" the twins and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"You guys.." Kyouya began but Haruhi came back with some drinks.

"Ah arigato Haruhi, ano didn't you just wore something else?" Tamaki said looking at her clothes which were jeans and a black tank top while remembering the with dress with a black print on it she just wore recently" "Yes you were" the twins stated. And the others nodded in agreement.

"Ah, you're right Tamaki-sempai, everyone I like you to meet someone" Haruhi said walking to the door. "Who is it?" they asked and she smiled and opened the door.

"Eh?!?!!" their only response was.

"Everyone this is Romy my pen pal from Europe, Romy this is the host club were I was talking about" Haruhi said with a bigger smile on her face. "Hello" Romy said ,but they looked at her still in shock.

…

"What do I got something in my hair?" she said taking of the wig and revealing her long hair. "Surprise!" Haruhi said and the host club looked numb at her "WHAT?!" "Hehe I thought now that Romy is here why not pull a little prank, ne?" she said still smiling and Romy joined her "Guess you fell for that, ne?".

Their humour didn't made any sense but surprise oh yes they were.

Tamaki was the first one to response "But sh..she you, you just look alike" he said and the rest nodded. "You think?" And Haruhi and Romy looked at each other, yeah sure they both had brown eyes and hair although Romy's hair was a tint darker and she was a tan darker too ,they both we're a little short compared to the long host club except for Hunny of course, but that much they didn't look alike. "We're not like Hikaru and Kaoru though" Haruhi said

"Oh Romy let me say who is who" she said to Romy taking her hand and pulling her to the host club. "This is Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai this is Romy" "Pleased to meet you" Romy said "Nice to meet you too Romy-chan" Hunny said enthusiastically "Ah" Mori said. "Okay moving on this is Kyouya-senpai, Kyouya-senpai this is Romy". "Pleased to meet you" Romy said "Nice to meet you too Romy, Haruhi this little prank of yours is going to be added to your dept" he said flashing with his glasses and smirking. Haruhi sweat dropped, mumbling something like '..Shadow King...' "Well actually, this was my idea so you can't blame Haruhi for doing this" Romy said "it was my responsibility and since I don't own you anything you can't do anything about it" Romy said smiling to Kyouya who was looking at her surprised.

"Wow she silenced Kyouya" the twins said amazed. "Ah Romy, these are my class mates Hikaru and Kaoru" Haruhi said and the twins grinned. "Pleased to meet you Hikaru, Kaoru" Romy said "Nice to meet you too Romy" they said. "ah and this is the host club 'King' Tamaki-senpai" Tamaki happily stood up and walked over to Romy giving her a rose. "It's a pleasure to meet you Romy-hime" he said eyes glistering and petals falling behind him. "Nice to meet you too Tamaki" was the only thing Romy said and she walked back to talk to Haruhi, sending Tamaki to his little corner.

"Ah Haruhi, could we tell them about the idea?" Romy questioned.

"Which idea?" the twins said. "Oh letting Romy enter Ouran High".

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Kyouya said finally speaking up again. "Well that's why we need your help" Haruhi said " Romy can only stay for two weeks but if she was going to school here she could stay a while longer, we could say she's a exchange student.." Haruhi said looking at the host club glisters in her eyes.

"KAWAII HARUHI!!" Tamaki said running up to Haruhi and hugging her with so much force that she was getting red. "Tamaki-senpai… I… can't… BREATH!" Haruhi said and she pinched him so he let go. Catching her breath she said: "So would you help us?". "Sure" the twins said "Why not, it's going to be fun, ne?" Hunny said, "Ah.." was Mori's reply, "This could be interesting" Kyouya said adjusting his glasses. "Than it's settled, we the host club help to get Romy into Ouran High" Tamaki said and after that two weeks later at the end of the vacation they managed to get Romy into Ouran High by talking to Superintendent Suou.

* * *

ZennLove : Gomen nasai for grammar and spelling mistakes hehe...

Haruhi & Romy : Please review we want to know what you think of this -


	2. Romy's first day of school

ZennLove :  
Chapter has finally been put together HOORAY !! XD  
Well Enjoy the story and remember I do not own Ouran High School Host Club,BISCO HATORI DOES!!!

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club.

Romy's first day of school.

Romy woke up with Haruhi and after putting on their uniforms they walked to school. Hikaru and Kaoru were so nice to give Romy an female uniform. And after they came to school a lot of girls were wondering who the girl was which was walking with Haruhi.

"Well Romy this is where you should get in to meet superintendent Suou" Haruhi said as they stood for a closed door with the name : 'Superintendent' on it "I have met him and he's a nice man, he's the one who's paying for my scholarship" Haruhi said and she turned to Romy. "Well I see you later sometime I got to go to my classes" and with a final last hug Haruhi left. Romy stood there and looked how Haruhi walked away and feeling every girl was looking at her envious, she sighed and walked in the office of Superintendent Suou.

"Haruhi, how's Romy doing?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi took place right between the twins. "Oh she's fine I catch up with her later, thank you guys for helping her get in this school" Haruhi said smiling at the both of them. "No problem" they said grinning. "Hitachinn, Fujioka please pay attention in my class okay" "Yes sensei" they said.

A few classes later at French where they were learning the words they got for homework the door opened. Romy came in and walked to the teacher handing him her paper. The teacher just nodded and said that she could take place. Romy looked around and soon she found Haruhi sitting their with Hikaru and Kaoru at her side. "Ah Romy, you're placed in our class?" Haruhi asked when Romy greeted them. "Yes, I am, but I've to pick some classes… what did you pick?".

"Well, me and Hikaru have classes together" and she pointed at the paper which contained all the classes.

"And I've picked these" Kaoru said pointing. "Huh, you don't have the same classes as Hikaru and Haruhi? Why is that?" Romy said blinking at the trio in front of her. "Well the teacher said that me and Kaoru are not paying attention in class when we're together and when Haruhi came and Kaoru was sick the teacher noticed I was paying attention, so the school decided that me and Kaoru aren't going to have the same classes except for French, and Japanese" Hikaru said "And so I've to be alone in the classes without you Hikaru" Kaoru said glisters in his eyes. Hikaru took Kaoru's head in his hands "I'm sorry Kaoru, I wish I was with you all the time" "Hikaru!" and with the girls went crazy while Haruhi and Romy sweat dropped.

They stopped their act immediately when the teacher was back and Romy took place next to Kaoru. "But Kaoru, you do have friends in those other classes right? So it's not a problem hanging out with them" Romy said. Kaoru looked at Hikaru who was discussing with Haruhi and turned back to Romy "I don't hang out with them" he said. "How come?" she asked

"I just don't okay" he said annoyed and continued reading those damn words again. Romy looked confused and turned her head down to the table.

Haruhi heard it and stood up "Sensei could I let Romy see the school? It's study hour right now so nobody would trouble it" Haruhi said. "Well Haruhi that's a good idea you let Romy get to know our school than, you can go now" and he continued to make the puzzle he had in front of him.

Haruhi and Romy left the classroom and Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "So what do you think of Romy?" Kaoru stopped reading "I think she's okay" he just said. Hikaru looked his brother deep in his eyes "Do you like her?". Kaoru expression changed a bit, "What do you think of Romy?". "She's a nice girl don't you think so?", "Yeah…" Kaoru said starting to read those damn words again. "You know you still didn't answered my question" Hikaru said and Kaoru didn't say a word which made Hikaru smirk.

"And here's the cafeteria where we're having lunch around noon.." Haruhi said walking around the school with Romy. "Haruhi? Why didn't Kaoru answered my question? Maybe you know it?" Romy said and Haruhi stopped. "Well it's um… the reason why Kaoru and Hikaru don't hang around with the other students is because they always have been together and never had any real friends. But since they joined the club they have loosened up a bit so I've heard, but they still don't like to hang around with others that much". "…I see… well come on Haruhi let's head back I can see the school some other class maybe during some other classes" Romy said and they both laughed walking back to the classroom.

They walked back in the classroom and Haruhi and Romy took places.  
Romy turned to Kaoru "Kaoru… I think that I take some of the same classes as you do, is that okay with you?". Kaoru looked up and smiled, "Sure why not, you can sit next to me than" and when the bell rang they walked all four to the cafeteria time for lunch.

When they walked in the cafeteria Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to already order their lunch while they let Romy wait at a table. "Ano, guys are you sure it is good that you pay for us?" Haruhi asked. "Sure why not, now Haruhi tell us what you and Romy want" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You're the new exchange student?" a boy said with some other students around him. "Yes I am" Romy said and with that she was surrounded by the male students who were talking and laughing with her.

"There she is" Haruhi said when they were looking for Romy and found her with the guys all around her. "Romy, Romy come on we have our food" Haruhi called but she didn't hear her. "I'll get her, why don't you already find a place to sit" Kaoru said while winking to Hikaru who was blushing and smirking by the way his brother said it. "Okay, come on Hikaru" and Hikaru and Haruhi took place around one of the empty tables. Kaoru saw them sitting down smiled and turned to go and get Romy.

As he walked to her he heard everything what was said. "So Romy, do you have a boyfriend?" a tall raven haired boy said. "At this very moment no". "Than what is your type?" another boy said one with red hair said. "Well, I like a guy who has a good inside, you know one who is : smart, fun, caring, protective and loving that sort of qualities but if he's tall and good looking I wouldn't mind" and they laughed. "Well than" a boy with brown hair said "How about having a date with me?". Romy was about to say something when Kaoru interrupted. "Romy come on, we're waiting" and he took her hand and pulled her to Hikaru and Haruhi. "Let me go, I can walk by myself thank you" she said annoyed and he let go. She turned to the guys who were looking at her confused and said : "I'll talk to y'all later maybe after school okay? Bye" and she walked to Haruhi and Hikaru with a very annoyed Kaoru behind her.

"Ah Romy, made some friends?" Haruhi said while Romy took place next to Haruhi and Kaoru next to Hikaru. "Yes I was and I probably had a date for the weekend but someone interrupted _badly_ at the wrong time" she said with an annoying voice. Kaoru twitched and Hikaru almost chocked in the drink he had. "But I'll stop complaining, now we eat, Itadakimasu" she said and she started to eat. "Itadakimasu" the others said.

"Oh Romy, after school I have to work at the host club so I can't walk home with you…" Haruhi said. "Oh yes you can, I'll stay with you until you're done, I can make my homework and than we can go get a movie or an ice cream or something if you like, is that okay?". "Sure!, I love ice cream!" Haruhi said happily. "Hikaru and Kaoru you can come too if you want" Romy said and the twins looked up and grinned. "Sure!".

After classes and lunch Romy went with Haruhi to the host club which was open. "Irasshaimase" she heard after opening the door. The host club sat their and when they saw Haruhi, Tamaki immediately walked up to her and hugged her "I have missed you my daughter" Haruhi just sweat dropped and after a cough Tamaki let go of her and saw Romy standing behind him eyebrow lifted. "Ah Romy-hime long time no see, how was the talk with my father?" he said focussing all of his attention on Romy. "Your father?" Romy asked surprised "Ah yes didn't Haruhi mentioned that my father is Superintendent Suou?". Romy turned to Haruhi "No she didn't", "Ah gomen ne Romy I forgot" Haruhi said scratching the back of her head. Sweat drop. "Ah Romy which class are you placed in?" Kyouya asked looking up from his laptop, "In the same class as Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru", "Yes she's in our class just as Haruhi" the twins said giving a quick sneaky glance to Tamaki who twitched.

"Ah Romy" Hikaru started "Let's play a game" Kaoru ended. "Well what kind of game?". They grinned "The 'Which one is Hikaru' game" and the put a hat on their head and moved around so that she couldn't see which one was who. "Ano… that's not fair she has only seen you today at school and that time in my house" Haruhi said. "That's okay Haruhi I know which one is who" "Eh?!". Romy smiled "On my right is Kaoru and on my left is Hikaru". "You… you're right… how could you know after only seeing us today and at Haruhi's house?" the twins said. "Simple" Romy said "Kaoru's voice is a bit high and kind compared to that from Hikaru's".

Hikaru laughed his head off after hearing that Kaoru's voice is higher than his one and Kaoru blushed. Hunny and Mori looked at each other with meaningful looks and than nodded at each other. Kyouya stopped typing and adjusted his glasses. Al three of them knowing what was going on in their heads.

The first customers came in and soon everyone was busy with something.

Kyouya was working on his laptop, Hikaru and Kaoru put on their 'Brotherly love' act, Hunny ate cake and Mori was watching him to see if he didn't get any cavities and Tamaki and Haruhi were busy with the customers since now the two of them were the most requested hosts of the club. The customers were in love with the host club.

Romy looked around to see them all busy and took place at a table in the right corner, and put her headphone on and started to work on her homework. Kyouya looked at her and began searching for some information about her.

"Tamaki-kun why are you so beautiful?"

"So that your eyes see what they should see" he said

"Tamaki-kun why do you make me fall in love with you?".

"So that I know that there are people who can love me ,and that I can satisfy them in return" he said and he took a pose while white rose petals were falling behind him. The two girls who were sitting next to him fainted while the others in front of him screamed.

"Haruhi-kun, what did you made for dinner yesterday?"

"I made something delicious, Indonesian : Rice with sate and some delicious sauce"  
"Did you get the recipe from your mother, Haruhi-kun?"  
"No, I got it from Romy"  
"Romy? You mean the _exchange_ student? Is she staying with you?!?" A girl said, saying exchange with disgust.

"Yes, she as my pen pal stay with me. It isn't a problem right? She is just a friend just as you all are" Haruhi said while smiling with the smile which made her 'the Natural' one of The Host Club.

"Oh Haruhi-kun we are your friends!" the girls blushed when they saw the 'Natural' smile.

The customers left after two hours. Kyouya was happy, they earned much today.

Hunny was eating cake while talking to Mori, Haruhi and the twins discussed something and Romy was done with her homework and was staring bored out of the window.

Tamaki saw this and walked to her.

"Romy-hime, _parlez vous français?_" he asked.

"_Oui je parle français, et toi?" _she said still looking out of the window.

"_Oui, je suis François" _he said proud.

"_C'est super" _she said enthusiastically and she turned to face him.

"_Oui"_and he smiled happily.

"_Écoute!"_she said smirking.

"_Je ne comprends pas?"_ he said confused._  
__"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" _she sing songed

"…"

Tamaki didn't say a thing he just stood their mouth wide open and blushing madly at what Romy just said.

"Just Kidding! Alright? Yeez I didn't meant anything with it, I heard it from a movie called Moulin Rouge. It's just a joke…" Romy said and she patted Tamaki's head who still looked dull. "So don't you worry your little head over it okay 'King' " and she smiled and walked away to Haruhi.

"So are you done? Can we go get some ice cream?". Haruhi looked at the clock than at Kyouya who nodded and than turned to Romy "Yes we can go, Hikaru, Kaoru are you coming?" "Yes we are" they said. "Woo wait where are you four going to?" Tamaki said suspicious all of the sudden. "We're going to get some ice cream" Romy said "Why do you want to come?" she said and Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru tried to stop her from telling that. Tamaki grinned wide and was about to say something when Kyouya jumped in "Sorry Tamaki, you, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai and myself have some other things to do" and with that all four of them were gone. "So shall we go?" Hikaru said when only the four of them were left in the music room on the third floor. "Not yet um, Hikaru, Kaoru could you take us home?" "Yes why?" "You don't think we stay in these clothes don't you?" Romy said and with that said the twins took the two girls home so they could change and when they all were dressed in something other then their school uniforms they walked to the ice salon.

* * *

ZennLove : Sorry for the Grammar/Spelling MISTAKES!!

I forgot the TRANSLATION hehe thanks for telling SmartOotori , here it is :

"Romy-hime, _parlez vous français?_" he asked  
Romy-hime/ Princess Romy, do you speak French?  
"_Oui je parle français, et toi?" _she said still looking out of the window.  
Yes I speak french, and you?  
_"Oui, je suis un Français_" he said with proud  
Yes , I'm a Frenchman  
"_C'est super" _she said enthusiastically and she turned to face him.  
That's Great!  
"_Oui"_and he smiled happily.  
Yes  
"_Écoute!"_she said smirking  
Listen!  
"_Je ne comprends pas?"_ he said confused.  
I don't understand_  
__"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" _she sing songed  
Most of you probably know this hehe : Will you sleep with me tonight?

Gomen ne if it's wrong translated but this is the best I could make of it hehe


	3. And so they learn from the master

ZennLove : I'm on a role today third chappy up hehe

Hunny : Ano ne, Ano ne? ZennLove does not own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does YAY!

ZennLove : hehe that's right

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club 

And so they learn from the master

Walking to the ice salon. Talking about life, the world of the twins opened another bit and there grew a bond between the four of them…

"I'll take strawberry flavour" Haruhi said "And I'll take chocolate flavour" Romy said. "So it is two strawberry flavour's and two chocolate flavour's" Hikaru said to the boy who took their order. "Alright than I'll be back in a minute" and he walked away. "Haruhi?" Romy whispered to Haruhi who was sitting next to her while Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting in front of them busy talking about how lazy that boy was and that his clothes were so wrong. "What?" "What do you think about pulling a little prank on Hikaru and Kaoru?" "Yes, I'm definitely into that! What did you had in mind?" "Well how about…" and so they made plans.

"Here it is two coupes with strawberry ice and sauce and two coupes with chocolate and sauce, that will be 5.50 please" the boy said. Kaoru was about to pull his wallet but Haruhi stopped him and Romy stood up and walked to the boy and gave him a hand to help him with the ice. "Thanks" he said and he looked Romy in the eyes. "No problem, and you are?" "Oh my name is Maiko, and you are?" "My name is Romy and this is my friend Haruhi" Romy said and Haruhi smiled and waved at the boy who smiled back while Hikaru and Kaoru sat there being ignored. "Pleasure to meet you Romy, Haruhi" Maiko said "Yes it's a pleasure, but Maiko are you having plans for this Friday?" "Um probably not, why?" "Well how about we go get a movie? With the two of us me and Haruhi" "Yeah sure! I'll ask my friend Kyan if he can come to" "Than it's set we'll have a double _DATE_ on Friday than we'll meet you here by the ice salon" Romy said smiling while both Kaoru and Hikaru twitched and the word _DATE_. "But doesn't your _boyfriends_ mind?" Maiko said finally noticing Hikaru and Kaoru again.

Romy turned to look at them and than turned back to say : "Oh they are not our _boyfriends_ they are _just_ friends, but we're open for dating so…" and she looked him in the eyes. He blinked. "Don't worry Kyan isn't that bad looking" he said to Haruhi and he took a picture from his wallet where he and Kyan were on the beach. "Oh I see he's rather _cute_" Haruhi said and Hikaru twitched. "Well I see you two ladies on Friday than, and don't worry to pay for those ice creams they're on me, Bye" and Maiko left. Romy smiled and walked happily back to her seat next to Haruhi who was smiling too and they began to eat their ice cream.

Kaoru and Hikaru just sit there not moving not eating just sit there and the tension was visible and the way they were feeling was clearly readable from their faces.

Haruhi and Romy stopped eating their ice and looked at the twins in front of them and than they faced each other. "See I told you it would work" Romy said and Hikaru and Kaoru looked up. "Yes they fell easily for that one didn't they" Haruhi said and Kaoru and Hikaru looked confused . "To imagine, I heard so much great thing about the two who tricked anyone but didn't get threaten" Romy said "Yes I know, although you were great acting Romy" "Thanks Haruhi". "Woo wait was that a joke?" Hikaru said

"Well sure Hikaru what did you think?" Haruhi answered and they cleared up immediately. "So you're not going on a date with them?" Kaoru asked.

"Well we didn't say that…" Romy said and they looked down disappointed.

Romy and Haruhi laughed. They looked up at the two girls who laughed crying. "Nani?!?" the both said. "You guys are _SO EASILY_ to pull a prank on! And these are the guys who nobody at Ouran dares to mess around with Haruhi?" Romy said. "Yes they are, but I see you've mastered them Romy" and they continued laughing. "So really all of this was a joke? The date planning everything?" The twins said and the two girls who finally stopped laughing nodded. "But wouldn't he mind, I mean it looked like he was really looking forward at Friday" Kaoru said. " Oh don't worry about him, watch" Romy said and she turned to Maiko who was standing by two girls a few tables further. "Maiko we can't go on a date Friday we have things to do sorry" she called. Maiko just smiled and said "Ah don't worry Romy-chan, these two girls will go on a date with me and my friend, maybe some other time than" and he continued talking to the two girls in front of him.

Hikaru's and Kaoru's mouth were both wide open not really getting what was going on but then they smirked. "Ah Romy you know now that you've tricked us" Hikaru started "You get a threat in return" Kaoru said and they smiled devilishly. Haruhi sweat dropped " Romy be careful you can't trust those two" she said warningly. "Ah don't worry, whatever they do, I can handle it" she said and they finished their ice and walked back home.

* * *

ZennLove : Gomen nasai for possible spelling/grammar mistakes and a short chap... it looks bigger when I write it... hmm... 

Tamaki : Mah I want to be in the story again... (POUT)

ZennLove : Yeah, okay um wait lemme check (searching files)

Tamaki : AH! (PUPPY DOG EYES ATTACK)

ZennLove : Ah in further chapters you come again

Tamaki :... (Ran away to corner sulking)

ZennLove : Oi you got what you wanted ne?

Sweat drop

Haruhi & Romy : Please R&R and wait for the next chapter

ZennLove : Next chap : Annoyance, Hints and a Game

Mata Ne!


	4. Annoyance, Hints and a Game

ZennLove : Yay! My exams are finally over. The last two were so easy! So we can go on with the story!!

Tamaki : ZennLove-hime doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, the lovely Bisco Hatori does.

ZennLove : Yes she does, I own this storyline. Oh and I want to thank my first six reviewers:

Bloody Kyoko

Hermonine

SmartOotori

Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX

Uchiha Sasha

& Boebie.

Arigatou Gozaimasu reviewers ! Bows before them

And now ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Ouran Host Club

Annoyance, Hints and a Game.

A new day, a new day to go to school go to the host club and to do some more after that. For Romy this were already 3 great weeks and more to follow. But for Fujioka Haruhi that's life.

But now, with her friend Romy around, this simple, little life wasn't that simple anymore.

The Host club was closed and the members discussed the day while Romy wandered around in the third music room. "Takashi! I wanna train" Hunny said while he hugged Usa-chan "Ah Mitsukuni let's train here" and they both went to the backroom and changed their clothes. "Here Romy-chan, you can have Usa-chan while me and Takashi train, ne?" and he ran back to Takashi and took a fighting stand.

Ichi

Ni

San

Go!

And they ran to each other and fought. "Sugoi, desu ne?" Romy said amazed about how good they were. "Yes Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai, are both material art masters" Kyouya said. They fought like that for half a hour or so and than they stopped. "That was fun ,ne?" Hunny said and he grabbed a towel and walked to the changing room. "Ah" Mori said and he followed Hunny.

Changed they came back. "Romy-chan, Romy-chan, was it fun with Usa-chan?" Hunny said. "Ah it was, ano Hunny-sempai could you teach me some of those techniques?" Romy said giving Usa-chan back to Hunny.

Hunny hugged Usa-chan and than looked at Romy. "Sure! Come on, let's practice" and he took her hand and pushed her to the changing room and gave her some clothes.

"Okay first stand like this" Hunny said and he took the same fighting stand like when he trained with Mori. "Okay, what next?" "Now do this" and Hunny jumped and kicked and landed on his feet and hand on the ground. "This is called 'High Kick' Romy-chan good for people who are taller than you" and he smiled. "Okay let me try this" and she jumped and kicked and landed. "Very good, now try this" and so they practice until it was time for Hunny's nap time.

"Romy-chan will you tug me in?" a very sleepy Hunny said while he walked to his bed. "Sure" and she walked over to Hunny who already lay down and pulled a blanket on him and placing Usa-chan next to him. "Sleep tight Hunny-sempai" Romy said and was about to walk away but Hunny had grabbed her hand, which caused her to spin around, and gave her a quick hasty hug before laying down again. "Thanks Romy-chan" and Hunny drifted to sleep.

Romy looked at Hunny and her eyes softened as she turned to change her clothes. Mori walked past Romy and patted her on the head with a soft smile on his face while Romy walked to the changing room.

Kyouya stared at Romy until she disappeared behind the changing room's door. He was working on his laptop for the host club they thought but he was secretly looking for more information about this girl called Romy which he know so little about, sure he know she was the same age as Haruhi and born on March 30th which made her an Aries just as Tamaki and he knew she was from Europe, but further he knew nothing and he didn't liked it.

"Kyouya-sempai what are you exactly doing?" Haruhi asked which caused Kyouya to jump and shut his laptop since he didn't heard her coming.  
"Uhm nothing really, just my files and financials and maintaining the host club site" Kyouya said 'fake' smile on his face but heartbeat quicken on the inside. "Kyouya-sempai you don't have to pretend" she said. Blink. She walked away, leaving Kyouya behind a little confused but also leaving a small smile on his face.

Haruhi was busy doing her homework, Romy was listening to her headphone. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a game, Kyouya was again behind his laptop busy with the 'financials' as he said, Mori just sat there watching Hunny sleep and Tamaki just complained that no one was paying attention about what they should do for theme tomorrow.

Hikaru stopped playing the game and watched Haruhi who was busy with math. "Hikaru, having fun?" his twin said smirking. Hikaru blushed "What do you mean Kaoru?". "Come on Hikaru it's not a secret that you like Haruhi" Kaoru said annoyed and slightly irritated that his own twin wouldn't confess his feelings to him. "Well than, how about you my dear twin" Hikaru said now looking Kaoru deep in the eyes. "Huh, what?" Kaoru said confused. "I know that you both like Haruhi and…Ah Romy what's up" Hikaru said when Romy walked to them and let herself fall between the two of them on the couch. "Oh nothing much" she said sighing "I'm pretty bored though, here I am waiting for you two to pull a prank on me but after three weeks nothing happened" she said looking a little disappointed .Hikaru laughed and Kaoru just smirked. "You have to wait Romy, you'll see, you'll get a trick someday…"Hikaru said smirking and Romy just shrugged it of. "Ah, but you wouldn't want to hurt me would you?" she said and she snuggled closely between the two of them, making one of the twins get a little red. Hikaru laughed and looked at his brother who rather acted stiff next to Romy, he smiled devilish.

"So Romy, how do you find Ouran High so far?" "Mah it's okay, I mean yeah sure the school is great and the people are nice too although most of them are a bunch of snobs" which made Haruhi eavesdrop and nodding to herself. "I see" Hikaru said "And how about the guys? Find someone you like?" Hikaru said smirking while Kaoru eyed his brother suspicious although he know what he was up to. "Well there are some nice guys but they are just some friends" she said pausing. "And?" Hikaru insisted. "And of course there's you guys, who I _ABSOLUTELY ADORE" _Romy said acting like a Otaku. Kaoru grinned and Hikaru made his move when he saw this. "Are you in love?" he asked. Kaoru's facial expression was blank, little sweat drops were on his forehead. "If I'm in love?" Romy asked and Hikaru nodded. She looked down and a rose blush spread over her cheeks "Well no… I got to wait for someone to ask me out first right? I mean if he won't set the first move than it's over for me…." And she looked up again seeing that everybody was gathered around the sofa were the three of them were sitting.

"I exactly think the same Romy, just got to wait and find out, right? If a guy asked me out I probably say yes" Haruhi said  
"Me too" Romy said and she smiled. "Host club or not" they said and grinned a little while a blush spread their cheeks.  
The guys who saw this smirked and Kaoru breathed heavily because he had hold his breath the entire time since his brother asked her the question.

Romy turned to Hikaru "How about you, is their someone you really like besides Kaoru" she said smiling and Hikaru twitched, making his brother smile devilishly now.  
"Well?" she said. Hikaru's eyes swtiched from Romy to Haruhi to Kaoru, who was smirking , and than turned back to Romy "Maybe, maybe not , you'll have to find out" he said.  
Romy just pouted clearly not satisfied with the answer he gave. "Ah but Hikaru, how about..." Kaoru started but Hikaru cut him of by placing his hand over his mouth and dragging him outside the third music room, which made Romy just blink and smirk.

"Well how much we enjoy it here staying with you guys" Romy said  
"We probably should get going before it's dark" Haruhi said.  
"Yeah, we also have to do groceries, I got to cook" Romy said  
"And dad probably is drunk so we got to pick him up too" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh which reminds me" Romy said and she walked to Tamaki  
"Here" and she had handed him a small book.  
"It's full with cosplay and clothing styles over the whole world" she said"  
"A.. Arigatou" Tamaki said while he looked at the first few pages  
"How does my drunk dad reminds you of cosplay clothing?" Haruhi said eyebrow lifted  
"Uhm... just lucky?" she said  
...  
"Well we really got to go. Bye, Mata Ashita" they said and they left the third music room.

"Well, that was interesting" Kyouya said while adjusting his glasses.  
"Yeah it was, I wonder who they like" Hunny said  
"Ah.." the standard reaction from Mori  
"What do you mean?" Tamaki said not getting what was going on  
Sweat Drop  
"…slow so slow…"  
"It's obvious that Haruhi and Romy like someone and it is someone of the host club" Kyouya said flashing with his glasses.  
"Oh I get it! Yeah I like to know who they like…" Tamaki said while all random imaginations were running trough his head.  
The twins looked at each other and smirked.  
"Let's play a game!" they both said.  
"The '_who can_…" Hikaru said  
"…_find out_…"Kaoru said  
"… _who they like'_ **GAME**!" they said.  
Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori were looking at each other.  
"What are the rules?" Kyouya asked.  
"We will begin with the entire group at first and test them and then we split up so that we individually can test them" they said  
"The girls may not know about this and you may interfere with the others plans, deal?"  
"I'm in" Tamaki immediately said while his eyes were filled with fire.  
"I'm in too!" Hunny said  
"Yes, I'm in" Mori said  
"Well if everybody is participating than let me suggest the price" Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.  
"Which is?" the twins said.  
Kyouya smiled "The winner, who can find out who _they_ like can ask the one who he like on a _**REAL DATE**_".  
The five pair eyes widened.  
"Does everybody likes one of _them_?"  
Nodding  
"Than it's settled, who win can ask the _one_ he likes on a _real date_… **AND**…" Tamaki added  
"The one who win can choose someone else to go on a _date_ with the other _one_" he said  
"So you can ask them on a date just as friends, but a real date you get when you know who they like and this means that you can be intimate with them".  
Nodding

So the teams were set.

Hikaru & Kaoru

Tamaki & Kyouya

Hunny & Mori

And so they agreed.  
Now is the question, which host club can win the game and have a date.  
But the bigger question who does the girls like and is it the one who will discover it?

* * *

ZennLove : Gomen nasai for possible spelling and grammar mistakes.  
ZennLove is also born on March 30th... by ACCIDENT! wanted to make her an Aries so... hehe  
Oh and gomen ne ,if you exactly think as me of this crappy chap --...

Mori : Ah

ZennLove : Mori-sempai, you can talk can you?

Mori : Ah

ZennLove : ...

Haruhi & Romy : Please review and wait for the next chapter.

Next chapter : Little Bugs in the changing room!


	5. Little Bugs in the changing room!

ZennLove : Yay new chapter up! and I worked on this till 1.42 am TODAY!.

Haruhi : ZennLove does not own Ouran High School Host Club

Romy : Bisco Hatori does.

ZennLove : They're right! I do own this storyline and so on.

Enjoy

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club  
Little bugs in the changing room. 

The girls were walking to school.  
One in a girls uniform  
One in a boys uniform  
One was singing, eyes closed.  
One was listening, eyes closed.  
"What song is it? It has a nice beat" Haruhi said opening her eyes.  
"Um it's from Chieko Kawabe it's called say goodbye" Romy said opening her eyes as well and she started to sing again.  
"See, it is a good thing that you choose art and music", you have a great voice" Haruhi said.  
"Thanks, I think, but there are other people who are so good and they have much more experience and I…I just do it for fun"  
Haruhi smiled and soon they arrived school.

"Oi Haruhi, can I speak with you?" Hikaru said walking to her.  
"Uh yeah, Romy I'll see you later, bye" and she walked away with Hikaru.

Romy watch them leave and she turned to walk to class but Kaoru was standing in the way.  
"Aah! Oi Kaoru you scared me man" she said breathing heavily.  
"Ah gomen ne Romy, ano can I talk with you?"  
"Uh yeah, what is it?" Romy said.

"Well I have a problem…" Hikaru said  
"..and you're the only one who can help me…" Kaoru said  
"Well…" Haruhi said.  
"…what is it?" Romy asked  
"Well…"  
"…Kaoru…"  
"…Hikaru…"  
"…he won't really say it but he really likes…  
"...Romy…"  
"…Haruhi…"  
"…so could you go out on a date with the four of us?"  
"Yeah sure, when?"  
"I'll let you know in time, but don't tell this to…"  
"…Romy…"  
"…Haruhi…"  
"…Okay? it's our little secret" and they winked.  
"Deal, but now we have to go our class begins".  
And Haruhi took Hikaru's hand and Romy took Kaoru's hand and they ran to their classes.

Classes were over, the host club was closed and it was Friday which means one thing : weekend.  
The girls had no plans but the boys were up to something…

"Kyouya-senpai why do we've to come to your private spa?" Haruhi asked.  
When she and Romy came back from buying 'commoners coffee' the host club was al packed for the weekend to go to Kyouya's private spa.  
Kyouya was about to answer but Tamaki answered "Ah, Haruhi a host should have some rest right? If we work any harder without some rest the customers won't come anymore"  
"Which causes that we don't earn much for a couple of days, which has a influence on the entire host club, including your dept" Kyouya said flashing with his glasses.  
"That I understand but why does Romy have to come?" Haruhi said.  
"So that you're not alone" the twins said  
"You wouldn't expect that man and woman are allowed to have the same activities together do you?" Kyouya said  
"But if you're pretending to be a guy, why don't join us?" Hikaru said smirking.

"Sumimasen Romy, now that you've to come with us" Haruhi apologized  
"That's okay, besides a spa is just what I need to clear out my mind" Romy said smiling  
"Than it's settled" Tamaki said  
"We the host club and Romy-hime are going to Kyouya's private spa" and he took a dramatic pose.  
And before the girls knew it they were already in a limousine, with their suitcases packed up, going to the spa with the host club.

"We're here!" Hunny said and he jumped up and down when he saw the spa which was bigger than Haruhi's apartment block.  
The driver opened the door and Hunny was the first to step out of the car jumping up and down, Mori followed casual as always than Kyouya with his laptop under his arm not loosing his cool, Tamaki followed than the twins and the girls who were amazed about how big a simple spa can be.  
"So let's go to our rooms and we meet in about a hour in the restaurant" Kyouya said looking at his watch  
"Restaurant?" Haruhi asked and he turned to Haruhi  
"Do we have to wear something special? I mean are their dress codes?"  
"Yes there are, but no worries in your room are some dresses" he said and he walked to a room and came back with four keys.

"These are the keys to our cabins" he said holding them up. "Room 1 for Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai" and he gave the key to the oldest members.  
"Next is room 2 for Hikaru and Kaoru" and he threw the key to the twins.  
"Next is room 3 for the girls" and he gave the key to Haruhi  
"And last, room 4 for me and Tamaki" and he put the key in his pocket.  
They walked to the four cabins which were placed next to each other.  
"So we'll see you later" Hunny said and he waved to them all, while Mori opened the door, and walked in.  
"See ya later" the twins said and they walked in  
"See you at the restaurant" Kyouya said while opening the door to their cabin  
"Don't miss me too much" Tamaki said smiling and he closed the door.

"Well this is our cabin" Haruhi said as she and Romy stood before their cabin.  
They unlocked the door opened and walked in, it was gigantic!  
There was in the bedroom a closet which came up to the ceiling and a one king size bed enough for 10 people to sleep in.  
There was a bathroom with golden toilets, two showers and a bath-tub as big as a small pool.  
There was a living room with a big screen television with two large sofa's and a small kitchen.  
"Sugoi!" the girls said amazed as they walked around in their cabin.  
They looked at each other smirking and ran to the bed and jumped on it.  
"This is great" Romy said as she went up  
"It is, isn't it?" Haruhi said as she went down.  
They sat on the bed and unpacked their suitcases which was packed full with skirts, tops, bikini's and dresses.  
"What the… my dad" Haruhi said as she saw what was in her suitcase.  
Romy looked in Haruhi's suitcase "Same with me, but I don't remember bringing so much skirts and stuff" she said.  
"Must be my dad" Haruhi said as she sighed.  
Romy looked at the big oak closet in front of her and walked to it.  
"Let's see what's inside shall we" she said and she opened it.  
Kyouya didn't lie, the closet was full with dresses and matching shoes and jewellery.

One hour passed and the boys were waiting in the sitting-room before the restaurant. Everyone was dressed in a tuxedo in their own colour.  
Tamaki's tux was white.  
Kyouya's tux was lavender.  
Hunny's tux was pink.  
Mori's tux was purple.  
Hikaru's tux was blue and  
Kaoru's tux was peach.

"What's taking them so long" Hikaru said irritated because he hated to wait.  
"They probably are still busy with their clothing" Kaoru said.  
"But Haruhi never takes that long to choose her clothing" Tamaki said.  
"Maybe because of Romy she now does" Kyouya said and Tamaki smiled  
"Yes Haruhi is finally becoming more feminine" he said.  
"Ah look here they come!" Hunny said jumping up and down and the others looked up at the stairs were the two girls were standing.

Haruhi was dressed in a red dress which came to the floor and had red earrings, bracelet, necklace and lipstick on and her hair was, thanks to the help from Romy, just below her shoulders and she had a red ribbon in.

Romy was dressed in a black dress which came to the floor and had black earrings and bracelet on. She had red lipstick and necklace and a red ribbon round her waist and her hair was loose but another red ribbon had her hair tied up. (Think Haruhi's hair in episode 26)

They were beautiful and they walked graceful down the stairs to the boys who all had their mouth wide open.  
The girls blushed a little at this and Kyouya was the first to respond  
"Well we can go in now" and he turned and walked to the restaurant, Tamaki leaded the two girls to the restaurant and the others followed closely behind.  
They walked in and at the right corner their was a huge table for the eight people.  
Their were name tags for each person.  
Kyouya was at the head of the table Tamaki at the other end.  
Than Hikaru Mori and Kaoru and across of them were Haruhi Hunny and Romy.

Dinner came and it was just as Haruhi predicted rich folk food and it contained : caviar, crab, steak, sushi and other food with fancy names but the best of all there was ootoro!  
Haruhi quickly put some on her plate before someone 'Tamaki' could take al the ootoro their was.  
She took a bit in her mouth and it was like heaven was food.  
All of the host club had watery eyes as they saw the satisfaction on Haruhi's face.  
After dinner came desert.  
Hunny was extremely happy with this and had 5 plates with al of the deserts laying in front of him and he happily put the first dessert which was vanilla pudding in his mouth.  
Haruhi took a strawberry desert while Romy took a chocolate desert.

After dinner and desert they sat their drinking and talking while a band played some songs.  
Kyouya was talking with Hunny and Mori about the snack money which had increased a lot since there were new snacks on the list.  
Hikaru and Kaoru were complementing and at the same time annoying Haruhi and Tamaki and Romy were listening to the music.  
"It's a nice song isn't it?" Romy said to Tamaki  
"Yes it is" he said but he had pained facial expression  
"What's wrong?" Romy asked in concern.  
Tamaki turned to her and smiled "Don't worry Romy it's nothing it's just… you see I play the piano and I miss it so much and…"  
"Than why don't you go and play?" Romy interrupted.  
Tamaki looked surprised "But I can't there's a band playing and.."  
"Sure you can, come on" and she took his hand and walked to the band.  
The others turned to see what the two were up to.

"Um ,excuse me" Romy said and the band stopped playing which caused that the all the people in the restaurant were looking in their direction.  
"Yes what is it miss?" the man said who played the piano.  
"Well you see this young man also plays the piano and he likes to play it" she said  
"But miss we're not allowed to do that" another man said one who played the sax.  
"Would it help if I say this young man is a Suou?" Romy said and the eyes of the members widened  
"Of course, mister Suou please take a seat" the man who played the piano said and all the members from the band walked away to the bar to let Tamaki play the piano.  
"How did you…" Tamaki started but Romy already interrupted  
"I know this band, while I was in the music room waiting for Haruhi to be ready I checked the internet and tracked all you guys, I found out that your dad also has a great influence in the music industry" Romy said and Tamaki was amazed.  
"Well mister Suou please take a seat" Romy said and she smiled, Tamaki smiled back and took place behind the piano and played.  
Romy walked back to her place while the beautiful sound of Tamaki's song reached the ears of everyone. .

"Romy" Haruhi said and Romy turned to Haruhi  
"Why don't you sing?" Haruhi asked.  
"Are you crazy?!" Romy said which caused that the entire host club was listening  
"Me singing in front of all these people? No thanks" she said.  
"Ah come on you have a great voice" Haruhi said.  
"What is it?" Kyouya asked and Haruhi turned to Kyouya  
"Romy won't sing and she has a great voice" Haruhi said annoyed.  
"Come on Romy sing, I'd like to hear it" Kaoru said but Romy just shook her head.  
Kyouya flashed with his glasses and said to Haruhi : "If she sings, your dept will be reduced by 10 percent".  
A bell rang trough Haruhi's head and she turned to Romy  
"Please Romy do it for me! It will reduce my debt with 10 percent!" Haruhi begged and Romy gave in.  
"All right" she said "But just ones and just one song!" and she walked to Tamaki who looked at her a little confused, wanting to know what she came to do.

Romy grabbed the mic listened to the beat and than began to sing on it.  
Tamaki was surprised and so were the other members of the host club, while Haruhi was smiling.  
All the heads of the people in the restaurant again turned their heads to the direction of were the band used to play which now was replaced with two teenagers, one singing and one playing the piano.  
Romy ended with singing and Tamaki ended with playing and a rage of applause followed.

"That was great Romy thanks" and Tamaki gave her a hug.  
Romy blushed a little by the applause and she and Tamaki walked back to their places.  
"Wow you have a great voice Romy-chan" Hunny said and the others nodded which caused that Romy blushed even more.  
Soon they were already talking about other things and the band began to play again starting with a catchy song.  
Hikaru stood up and walked up to Haruhi "May I have this dance?" he said while he hold out his hand  
"Sure, but I'm warning you I don't know any of the steps" she said as she took his hand and they walked to the dance floor which was packed with already dancing people.  
Kaoru saw this and walked to Romy asking her the same question  
"Yes, I'd love to" she said and she also took his hand and they walked to the dance floor to the already dancing Hikaru and Haruhi.  
Tamaki pouted since he wanted to dance with the girls too, Kyouya just stared at them and with a single move he was behind his laptop busy and Hunny and Mori were watching the four dance together.

A slow number followed and the other couples were standing closely together.  
Making Hikaru and Kaoru drawing Haruhi and Romy closer to themselves.  
Placing their hands around theirs waist and having their hands in theirs.  
Placing their hands on theirs shoulder while having their other hands in their hands.  
Haruhi and Romy looked in the eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru and than lay their heads on their torso's, while they placed their heads on their heads.

Tamaki saw this twitched and turned to his corner of gloom.  
Hunny blushed and Mori just had a blank facial expression.  
Kyouya just looked at them and turned back to his laptop  
The song stopped and they turned back to their places.  
It was time to go, so they all walked to their cabins.  
"Goodnight" Hunny said and Mori mumbled the same before entering their cabin.  
"Sleep tight" Kyouya said as he walked after a rather angry Tamaki in their cabin.  
"Well good night" the girls said but the twins took their hands and kissed it.  
"Sweet dreams" they said and they walked in and so did the girls.

"Well that was a nice evening" Haruhi said when she and Romy were dressed in their pyjamas and were brushing their teethes.  
"Yes it was" Romy answered.  
"You know I think I love him now" Haruhi said smiling and a crimson blush al over her face  
"You do?!" Romy said surprised  
"Well to be honest me too, I think I love him as well" she said also having a crimson blush spread over her face.  
They laughed and than walked back to their bed  
"Well we better get some sleep" Haruhi said and she lay down on the bed.  
"Good night" Haruhi said.  
"Sleep tight" Romy said and soon they fell asleep.

"Hmm, told you so" Kyouya said to the other host club members  
"See they do like someone from um correction love someone from the host club" he said and he closed his laptop.  
"Yes you're right" Tamaki said  
"It was a good idea to bring them over here" he said.  
"It was a good idea of Kyou-chan to place those cameras in their cabin" Hunny said.  
"Ah" Mori said.  
"You know what this means right?" the twins said  
"From now on.." Hikaru started  
"We'll do it alone" Kaoru ended.  
Nodding.  
"Well gentlemen let the games begin!"

* * *

ZennLove : Yeez I think this is my longest chap!And I think I never used that much their.. uh gomen nasai for possible spelling/grammar mistakes. 

Haruhi & Romy : Please review and wait for the next chapter!

ZennLove : I don't know how to name the next chapter so... hehe wait to find out!


	6. A long day

ZennLove :  
Hey Y'all, due to stress...

Hikaru :  
... and lazyness

ZennLove :  
glare I was not able to write earlier so GOMEN NASAI!!

And I want to thank those ones who reviewed and helped me a bit ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!

Kaoru :  
ZennLove does not own Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori does, but what she do own is lazyness

ZennLove :  
Oi, quit it already I said I was sorry!

Hikaru & Kaoru :  
Yes Queen Lazyness

ZennLove :  
... sweatdrop

ZennLove :  
Remember this story has been put together FINALLY YAY!!

Hikaru & Kaoru :  
Yay!! Begin with the story from Queen Lazyness!!

ZennLove :  
Yes begin with the story from... OI!!!

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

A long day

**Monopoly**

"WAAAH!!" Haruhi and Romy screamed when their alarm went off at 6.00 o'clock in the morning.  
"What the.." Romy said while she got out of bed and walked to the alarm to shut it off.  
Haruhi and Romy turned to the door when they heard knocking.  
"Haruhi Romy, are you two ready?" the familiar voice of Tamaki said.  
The girls looked at each other and Haruhi walked to the door and opened it, revealing a happy Tamaki with a sleepy Kyouya on his back .  
"Ready for what, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked looking at Tamaki, her eyes turned to Kyouya.  
"What's with Kyouya-senpai? Is he alright?"  
"Wha… oh he's just a little tired, he's been up all night but he's fine when we have breakfast" Tamaki said smiling  
Romy walked to the door as well and stood next to Haruhi leaning against the wall.  
"Well for what should we be ready?" she asked.  
"Oh for today! Well I mean if you two want to…" he said looking with his puppy eyes.  
"That depends on what we're going to do" Haruhi said.  
"You'll see" Tamaki said all brightened up  
"Just get dressed and we talk during breakfast" and Tamaki walked away to the breakfast hall with the still sleeping Kyouya on his back.

Haruhi closed the door and looked at Romy  
"What do you think we should do?"  
"Let's go with them, maybe it will be fun"  
"Ah, ok let's get dressed"

The two girls walked to the breakfast hall, both dressed in skirts and cute shirts.

"Where are they?" Romy asked while looking for Tamaki and Kyouya  
"Um, let's see… ah there they are" Haruhi said and the two boys were sitting outside in the salon.  
"Ah Haruhi ,Romy Ohayou" Tamaki greeted.  
"Ohayou, Tamaki-senpai" they said.

"Oh what we're just going to ignore me?" a irritated voice said that belonged to Kyouya  
The girls turned to the left were Kyouya was sitting  
"Sumimasen, Ohayou Gozaimasu Kyouya-senpai" they said  
"Ohayou" he said and he started to sip on his cup of coffee.

"Well sit down" Tamaki said and the girls took place between Tamaki and Kyouya.  
"Well what are you planning to do with us?" Haruhi asked.  
"I like to know that as well ,Tamaki" Kyouya said glaring at Tamaki.  
"You mean you don't know?" Romy asked in confusion.  
"Of course not! Which idiot is planning to do something at 6 o'clock" Kyouya said in annoyance.  
"Well excuse me" Romy said offended and she turned to not face Kyouya.  
"Yeah… well I hoped you two like to be with us the entire day" Tamaki said.  
"I don't know… what do you think Romy?" Haruhi asked.  
"I don't know either, considering that one person would rather lay all day in bed!" she said  
"I'm just not a morning person that's all" Kyouya said rolling his eyes  
"That doesn't mean you're allowed to be so heated!" she snapped back.  
And they glared at each other.

"What's wrong with her?" Tamaki whispered to Haruhi  
"Believe it or not but Romy has no problem when she wakes up early in the morning, the only problem is she's very moody and get's quickly irritated" she whispered back.  
"How do you know?"  
"Trust me you really don't want to know" and she shuddered  
"I see… just as Kyouya" Tamaki said

"What do you mean just as Kyouya!" Romy and Kyouya said now both facing Tamaki glaring.  
"Eh… nothing, well shall we order?" Tamaki said changing the subject.  
And Haruhi, Romy and Kyouya noddedThe waitresses came and brought toast, sandwiches, eggs, bacon, cereal and more.  
"Arigatou" Tamaki said when they were done placing all the food on the table.  
They nodded and walked away.  
"Now let us eat" Tamaki said  
"Itadakimasu"  
They ate quietly and when they were done they walked outside to the garden.

"It's beautiful!" Haruhi and Romy said in amazing  
The garden was like a park, it was full with Cherry Blossom trees, flowers and a lake.  
"It is, isn't it" Tamaki said smiling.  
Kyouya walked behind them quietly and yawned a few times.  
"This isn't just a spa, it's also a resort to relax after a day of relaxing" he said.  
"Yes, it is and that's why we are going to sit back and relax" Tamaki said.  
Tamaki walked to a tree and sat down beneath it, the others followed.  
They talked and laughed and Kyouya and Tamaki were moving closer to the two girls.

"San…Ni…Ichi!"

"WAAAAHHH!!!!"  
Romy screamed and ran to hide behind a tree, Haruhi shocked by the scream stood up quickly and Kyouya and Tamaki followed only to look back and see…  
"O look it's just a spider" Tamaki said as he kneeled down to it to look at it more closely  
"Just a spider?!? That's the most hideous creature I have ever seen!" Romy shouted from behind the tree.  
Kyouya just shook his head and retreated to his seat.  
Haruhi looked at it and picked it up placed it on her hand to look at it more closely.

"This is not a real spider" she concluded  
"What?' Romy said retreating from her safe spot.  
"Here see? This is just some plastic spider it's just a prank" she said.  
"…A prank? Seriously?"  
Haruhi nodded  
"Whoever did this I will get him/her back" she said shaking with her fists and fire clearly visible in her eyes.

"Eh yeah… well how about we go inside and play a game" Tamaki said  
"What kind of game?" Haruhi said  
"Uhm… I have no idea… do you know any?" Tamaki said  
"Oh how about monopoly?" Romy said  
Kyouya flashed quickly "Monopoly? Yes this could be interesting" he said and Tamaki leaded the two girls inside.

"Oi Kyouya, do you see those two redheaded devils somewhere around here?" Tamaki whispered to Kyouya as the girls walked inside chattering.  
"No, but I will reassure you that they don't interfere again, I've got a little plan" he whispered back flashing with his glasses.

"Hahahaa! That worked out well! At first I thought Milord would freak out" Hikaru said crying from laughter.  
"Yes I thought so as well, but who know dear little Romy would freak out" Kaoru replied also laughing  
"You sure were right about Milord planning something early in the morning"  
"Yeah, Hunny-senpai wouldn't get out of bed this early and Mori-senpai will follow him so that leave Milord and the Shadow King"  
"Hehe, up for round two?"  
"You bet ya"

"Ah 6" and Tamaki moved his little crown 6 places further.  
"Ah man…"  
"Yes, that will be 70 thousand yen Tamaki" Kyouya said smirking clearly enjoying this kind of commoners game.  
"But I only got 20 thousand and three streets" Tamaki said.  
"Than you're out, Tamaki-senpai" Romy said and Tamaki pouted  
"Join the club" Haruhi said, she was out as well which leave Kyouya and Romy the only ones who play the game.

"Could I get some drinks?" Haruhi offered.  
"Would you like something? I can call a waiter" Tamaki said and he already looked around.  
"No that's okay I'll get it myself, Tamaki will you come with me?" Haruhi said and she stood up.  
"Yeah sure" he said and followed her example.  
"Now would you like something to drink?" Haruhi asked at the two who were still sitting at the table.  
"I like some hot chocolate please" Romy replied  
"Okay, Kyouya-senpai?"  
"Coffee" was what he said and with that Haruhi and Tamaki walked away.

"So let's continue this game shall we" Kyouya said  
"Yes, but shall we make it a little more interesting?"  
"What did you had in mind?"  
"If in the next round I win, you'll cut Haruhi's dept in half"  
"And if you don't?"  
"Than you got yourself a servant for a week"

Kyouya thought about it and waged his chances, he got most of the streets plus houses and hotels on them but she got one entire block which included the richest streets of them all, so the only one thing he could say was…

"Deal"

"Here are the drinks" Tamaki said walking with the tray with four cups on it  
"Arigatou" Romy said as Tamaki handed her, her cup  
"Arigatou, Tamaki" Kyouya said and he took a sip of his coffee and sighed.  
"What is it Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi said who took her place next to Romy with her cup of tea.

"Well me and Romy have a little bet" he said and he took another sip  
"What kind of bet?" Tamaki asked also taking place, next to Kyouya with his own cup of coffee in his hand.  
"Oh about who wins the next round" Romy said cheerfully  
"But what are you betting for?" Haruhi asked  
"If Romy wins before the end of the next round your dept will be reduced by half, if she don't win than she will be my servant for an entire week.  
Haruhi and Tamaki blinked "You what?!"

"Let's make it more interesting" Romy said while she threw 10, making her cross the start line and receiving 20 thousand yen, ending on the question mark and starting the last round where she got to win.  
"Yes, what did you had in mind?" Kyouya asked  
She took a question card and read it "If I win this round not only will Haruhi's dept be reduced by half, but you and Tamaki will serve us for a week.  
"And what if you don't?" Kyouya asked  
"Than I'll be your servant for two weeks and Haruhi's dept will be increased twice" she said smiling  
"WHAT?!?!!" Haruhi screamed  
"Don't we have a saying in this?!" Tamaki said  
"This is our bet" Kyouya said flashing with his glasses and the two quietly sipped their drinks.  
"Well do we have a deal?"

Kyouya again thought about it and waged his chances, sure this was her last round and she couldn't win now with only having 30 thousand yen (he himself got 1 million yen), so absolutely convinced he said…

"Deal" and he smiled happily already thinking about what kind of things he could make her do as his servant  
Haruhi and Tamaki looked tense and sweat was dripping on both their heads.  
Romy smirked and she took a big breath and read what was on the question card

"Tax must be paid by everyone who is in the possession of houses and hotels" and she smirked even wider and looked at Kyouya.  
Kyouya's eyes widened as he heard what stood on the card but he couldn't believe it so he snapped the card out of her hand and read it himself  
'Tax must be paid by everyone who is in the possession of houses and hotels' shit she was right, and looking at the numbers of houses and hotels he got he couldn't pay it with his lousy 1 million yen so the winner was...

"Romy you won!" Haruhi said happily hugging her friend "Thank you! My debt is decreased thank you so much!" she said  
"You're welcome" Romy said back and she turned to Kyouya and Tamaki who were sitting there numb.  
"You do know what this means right?"  
And the two boys looked up at her and Haruhi let go of Romy  
"You two are both our servants for one whole week" and she smirked

"Shit…"

"Oh and Kyouya?" Romy said and he looked up at her questionable  
"Make sure you are awake by 5 o' clock, I'll like my breakfast early in the morning" she said smiling devilishly  
Kyouya's eyes widened and he glared at her.

'My dept is reduced YAY! I wonder how much is left... I got to ask Kyouya sometime…' those were the thought of Haruhi

'I got to serve Haruhi and Romy YAY! I'm so happy I wonder if they punish me and (I)' those were the thoughts of Tamaki

'Making Kyouya suffer is sweet, learning from the twins is good, I got to thank them once…' those were the thoughts of Romy

'What! Me? got to serve someone? And I have to wake up at 5 o'clock!?!?! …Hmm she is good….I got to watch her closely…' those were the thoughts of Kyouya

Reducing a dept,  
Playing a game and more to follow...  
Clearly this is going to be a long day

**Massage**

After the victory of Romy on the game monopoly they had decided 'by they I mean Tamaki, with a little influence of Kyoya' to go to take an massage.

"So what are you planning to make us do for the next coming week as your servants?" Kyoya asked still not over the fact that he lost.  
"Oh you'll see" Haruhi and Romy chorused together.  
'Just like those twins' Tamaki thought  
"Ah here we are" Tamaki said as they entered the room  
Ah girl came walking to them and leaded them to the changing rooms, girls on the right boys on the left.

So changed in boxers and tankini's they came back, and both of the guys couldn't help but let a little rose blush appear on their cheeks.  
Lucky for them the girls didn't notice.

"So these are the four beds you got to lay on and they will come in a second" the girl said and she left behind a door.  
They waited and Kyoya was busy with his notes, Haruhi walked behind him.  
"Why do you always have your notes with you Kyoya-senpai?" she asked curiously wanting to know what he wrote down.  
"Oh not much" he said quickly closing it.  
"Come on let her see" Romy said  
"No" he replied dryly  
"I said give it to her Kyoya-senpai, or do you think you are allowed to be disobedient to your mistresses" Romy said  
Kyoya was about to say something and opened his mouth but Romy already interrupted  
"After all, we had a bet… which I won…" and she smirked slightly  
Kyoya shut his mouth and gave his precious notes to Haruhi against his will.  
Romy grinned while Kyoya glared at her.  
"Thank you Kyoya-senpai" Haruhi said and she was about to open them but then 'they' came in.

There were two boys and two girls who all wore the uniform from the spa.  
"So we'll take the girls" the boys chorused together and they lead the girls further from the boys and into another room.  
"So we'll see you soon" Tamaki said to the girls who looked rather a little confused when they were leaded.  
"So please lay down" the two girls said to Tamaki and Kyoya and they pushed them on the bed.

Kyoya was suspicious, these girls he didn't know them and certainly not those two boys with their wigly black hair…  
Worse of all the girls were like twins they had both parted their hair to a different side and the boys…  
Wigs…  
Twins…  
Shit the twins!

----

10 minutes earlier

"Man that trap Kyoya-senpai had put up for us really delayed us" Hikaru said irritated.  
They had been trapped by a dozen women who were trying no correction who had held them in the sauna, and unfortunately these women were old.  
"Mah it's a good thing we came with a back up plan , ah here they are, okay are you ready everyone?" Kaoru said.  
"Hai" Hikaru and their two maids said.  
Kaoru placed his wig on his head.  
"Well let's go in"

----

And before he could warn Tamaki the girls already tied them up to their beds and placed tape over their mouths.  
"We're sorry but those are master Hikaru's and Kaoru's orders" they said and they bowed and walked away.  
Tamaki looked dull and tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes, no luck.  
Kyoya thought he could move his arms free but he got even tighter bonded.  
They were trapped.

---

"So ladies if you please will take a seat here we'll be right back later we got to get our stuff first" and the boys walked away.  
Haruhi and Romy blinked and took place on the couch.

"So how are you?" Romy asked "Happy that your dept is reduced?"  
"Yes I am, but it was a big risk you took, you could lose you know and than I would be stuck forever as an host"  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" Romy said and she looked down  
Haruhi sighed and smiled  
"It's okay, everything worked out didn't it? My dept is reduced and we got ourselves some servants"  
"Yes we have, shall we dress them up in some frilly apron?"  
"Yes what about the girls school uniform or something"  
They imagined it and laughed

"That's so Tamaki's colour it will suit him"  
"Kyoya looks like some evil school girl"  
"Talking about Kyoya, do you still have his notes?"  
"Oh I totally forgot" and she took them and lay it on her lap  
"Well open it"

And so she did looking at the first page.

Suou Tamaki successor of Suou in his first year in high school has established a club and the club members are as followed :  
Haninozuka Mitsukuni oldest son of the Haninozuka family and material arts expert, in his second year at high school,  
Morinozuka Takashi oldest son of the Morinozuka family and kendo expert , in his second year at high school,  
Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru sons of the Hitachiin fashion industry, in their third year at middle school.  
And myself.  
I'm proud to say that I can be in this club with so many members coming from lineage with has a great influence in the future.  
Although I have a feeling this club will lead me into trouble…  
I can keep an eye on everybody, father would be pleased.  
I'm going to update now and than, to see if there are any progresses

K.O

"Is it, a diary?" Romy questioned  
"Yeah I guess so, from the host club I mean… interesting, maybe I can figure out how much of my dept is left" and she was about to see the other pages but they heard a voice.

"Oi Haruhi Romy, what are you two doing here?" Hikaru said walking up to them with his brother at his side.  
"Oh we are here to have a massage, we are here with Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai but I think we lost them" Haruhi said closing the notebook  
Hikaru and Kaoru grinned  
"Well since you two are here, why don't we give you an massage" Kaoru said  
Haruhi looked at Romy  
"Well I think that's okay, don't you think so Romy?"  
Romy looked at the two boys in front of her, who tried their best to seduce her with their puppy eyes  
"Well, okay"  
"Yay, now please sit here and we'll give you an massage" Hikaru said  
The girls did as he said and took place at two beds, Hikaru and Kaoru stood behind them.  
"Now just relax" they said and they placed their hands on their shoulders and started to rub gentle but firm.  
'This is so good' Haruhi and Romy thought at the same time.  
The massage itself wasn't that good.  
Sometimes it hurt but the feeling of getting a massage and having no worries and relax at the same time was tremendous.

Unfortunately for them they stopped after half an hour.  
Haruhi and Romy turned questionable at Hikaru and Kaoru but they just grinned an devilish grin.  
"Payback!" the exclaimed happily  
"What?"  
"Well we just spend a half an hour massaging your backs, so in exchange we want one as well" they smirked  
"What, I thought it was an offer not a deal?"  
"Well sorry, but that's just the way it is" the smiled again  
They sighed and gave in  
"Fine" and they stood up and were trying to stand behind them but they were stopped.  
"Not here, it's no fun let's do it somewhere else" and they escorted them to the pool.

---

"We did it!" Tamaki said finally free from the bondages and tape.

(Tamaki had miraculously find a way to escape, by whistling Antoinette who he secretly had been holding in his cabin and Antoinette bit her way to through the ropes )

"Yes but we have lost half an hour with our time with the girls" Kyoya said  
"Those devils! And I thought you had a plan to stop them" Tamaki said now turning to face Kyoya  
"Well I had, but I didn't know they would get out of it so quickly" he hissed back  
"Hmm you really are moody in the morning, I wonder if Romy is just like that" Tamaki said crossing his arms  
"It's almost noon! What Romy, moody in the morning? You had an example during breakfast" Kyoya said  
"You noticed it during breakfast?"  
"Of course who wouldn't" Kyoya said rolling his eyes  
'I'm still surprised by the stupidity of Tamaki got to make a note of that' and he reached in his pockets for his notebook  
"Well come on Kyoya better find the girls, I bet Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are awake as well" Tamaki said and he took Kyoya's hand and ran to look for the two girls  
'That's right they have my notebook, shit…' Kyoya thought as he was leaded by his friend.  
"Come Antoinette let's go!" and they were off.

---

"Takashi, Takashi we got to find them the others have a leading role now" Hunny said as he was on the back of Mori  
"Ah, but this is because you slept most of the time Mitsukuni" his cousin replied.  
"You could have wake me" Hunny said  
"Ah, but that wouldn't have been a good idea" Mori said thinking of the wrath of an wakened Hunny  
"Eh? What do you mean?" Hunny asked questionable  
"Never mind" he replied and they continued looking for the two girls.

---

"Here we are, now if you please" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison  
They sat down at one of the chairs at the poolside and the girls placed themselves behind them.  
They started with rubbing, kneading and pushing and pulling and making circles and other figures.  
One was lucky to have a good massage the other…  
"Ouch" Hikaru exclaimed after Haruhi had twist his skin  
"Sumimasen, I'm not good at this, and since you want to have a massage…" Haruhi said  
Hikaru sighed and looked over at Kaoru  
"How's with you Kaoru… Kaoru?"

Kaoru had his eyes closed and looked very satisfied  
"Kaoru are you okay?" Hikaru asked in concern  
Kaoru opened his eyes and turned to Hikaru  
"Yes, I'm fine "Hikaru this massage is wonderful" and he purred in satisfaction, closing his eyes

Hikaru pouted  
"Ah, not fair how come I have to be stuck with the bad one"  
"Hey, shut up" Haruhi said and she twist his skin.  
"Ouch" Hikaru said.  
"That hurts Haruhi that really hurts" he said trying to get some sympathy out of Haruhi  
Romy grinned  
"Haruhi, need an example?"  
Haruhi turned to Romy  
"Sure why not if I'm that bad" and she glared at Hikaru who causally whistled and looked the other way.

Romy walked over to Hikaru which made Kaoru pout.  
She stood behind him and slowly knead his skin while making circles.  
Hikaru immediately loosened up and closed his eyes.  
"See, soft and slowly kneading but firm that always help" Romy said to Haruhi who looked at how her hands were doing the kneading.  
"I see" Haruhi nodded  
Romy made room for Haruhi and Haruhi slowly repeated what Romy was doing.  
Hikaru again loosened up and slowly lowered further down the chair purring softly in delight.

"Romy" Kaoru called and Romy turned to look at Kaoru  
"Are you leaving me here all by myself" Kaoru said looking with teary eyes.  
Romy smiled and walked back to Kaoru  
"Sure not, I'm not leaving my little Kaoru here alone" she said pinching his cheek and smirking slightly  
Kaoru stiffened at her comment but relaxed immediately when she had her hands on his back.

---

"There they are!" Tamaki said to Kyoya and they ran in the direction Tamaki said.  
Antoinette followed closely behind.

---

"Hurry up, Takashi!" Hunny said and he pointed to the pool side.  
"Ah" Mori said and he ran as fast as he could.

---

The four arrived at the same time at the pool and when they arrived their eyes widened at the image they were seeing.  
Haruhi and Romy were massaging Hikaru and Kaoru?!?

"What? Daughters you shouldn't do that!" Tamaki said as he ran to them and took them away from those devil twins.  
"Daughters? What is she your daughter now too?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison  
"Of course! She is and you two how dare you two harassing your sisters!" Tamaki replied  
"But as their brothers why does it matter if they give us a massage? Or would you rather have them for yourselves, Papa" they said smirking  
"MOTHER! Our sons are disobedient! Punish them, send them to bed without dinner!" Tamaki said to Kyoya  
'At my age I have four kids? Where has my youth gone too' Kyoya sighed  
"Well since we're all here together let's stay here, it's 12 o' clock and we got enough time to relax"

Tamaki just pouted at this statement.

Mori and Hunny nodded

And Hikaru and Kaoru only agreed if Haruhi and Romy finished their massage.

Tamaki was about to scream, but Kyoya quickly put a towel in his mouth. 'where did he get that from?'

So Tamaki turned to his corner of woe.

Mori swam in the pool with Hunny on his back.

Kyoya was working on his laptop in the shadow 'shadow king'

Hikaru and Kaoru enjoyed their massage

Tamaki was making a house for a hamster

Antoinette tackled Tamaki which made him fall in the pool

And the girls?

They were having the time of their life surrounded by fools.

Yet another 36 hours to go surrounded by these… people and than they could go home living their relatively normal life.

**Pool battle blues and Lightning struck**

It was a happy time at the pool.  
Hunny and Mori who were swimming in the water.  
Hikaru and Kaoru who were enjoying their massage while sending glances at the host club king.  
Who, after receiving those glances, sulked under water  
And Kyoya behind his laptop keeping an eye on his companions and stocks.

Romy glanced to the clock and than exchanged some looks with Haruhi who smiled back at her.  
"San  
Ni  
Ichi!"  
And before the twins knew it they were pushed in the pool with the chairs, by the two girls who were laughing.  
"What you do that for?" Hikaru asked  
"Well hmm, what we did that for Haruhi?" Romy asked  
"I seriously have no idea Romy" Haruhi replied  
"Maybe because… YOUR TIMES UP!" Romy said

Kyoya looked at the two girls who laughed.  
'Haruhi is becoming more open with her friends, or to be more precisely with Romy around' he thought  
'got to make a note of that'  
He checked his pockets but then remembered.

"Haruhi, can I _please_ have my notebook back?" he asked.  
Haruhi glanced at him with shocked eyes 'did he just said… "**please**" ?' Haruhi thought.  
"Yeah, sure let me get it" and Haruhi walked to her bag which she left at the couch.  
"Mate, Haruhi" Romy said and Haruhi abruptly stopped in her tracks and Kyoya glanced at her, suspicion in his eyes.  
"Let me get it" and Romy graceful walked to Haruhi's bag and got the notebook out.  
Kyoya smiled, happy to get his precious notebook back.  
But instead of walking to Kyoya and handing him his notebook she walked to the pool her hand, which hold the notebook, hanging lousy over the water, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Realization struck Kyoya "You wouldn't!"  
"Oh really… is that so?" Romy said, the seductive tone in her voice pushing Kyoya over the edge and storming at Romy.  
Romy smoothly dodged his tackle making Kyoya fall right into the pool.  
But one thing she didn't count one.  
His fall made a huge wave making her wet from head to toe.

Hikaru and Kaoru cried from laughter  
Tamaki and Hunny, who were sitting with Mori on the railing, laughed as well and Mori smirked, Kyoya, who still wasn't in the possession of his notebook, snickered along and even Antoinette was barking.  
Romy glared at them all.  
Haruhi walked up to her friend and handed her, her towel while whispering "calm down"  
But Romy just grabbed the towel and cleaned her face, handing it back to Haruhi she shouted :  
"You're going to pay for that!" and she took of running back almost to the entrance of the spa.

The others looked at each other confused, but understood well enough what she was up to when she came running back.  
She grinned wild and took Haruhi's hand who had a startled look on her face and with one jump…

"BANZAI!!!"

They landed in the water causing that the guys were even more wet than before.  
The boys were not pleased by this.  
"Oh you two are going down!"  
And before anyone knew it, a wild water war was started between Haruhi and Romy and The guys.

Haruhi successfully dodged most attacks that were launched on her.  
Unfortunately couldn't escape the 'Daddy' attack so she was tackled under water and hold their in the strong embrace of her attacker.

Romy, in the meanwhile, was feeling the wrath of an 'Evil Shadow King' who had his targets pointed right at her.  
Fortunately by a slip in the pool Mori fell over the Shadow King causing him to go down under.  
While Romy quickly found a pipe and smacked him on the head when he came up.

Hunny , who had his band, wade happily in the pool but got knocked over when Haruhi finally overpowered Tamaki and threw him off of her.  
This causing Hunny to go under, got a murderess look in his eyes and throw himself on Tamaki ,who was now in a heat battle with the material art master.

Haruhi, finally able to breath again, looked around and saw Romy being strangled by Mori so she threw her full weight to him and knocked him over, causing them both to go down.

Tamaki , still feeling the wrath of an angry Hunny, got away and got to Haruhi to get her out of her position which was under Mori.

Hunny who still was angry at Tamaki saw his dear cousin and quickly got on his shoulder.

This seeing, Tamaki quickly put Haruhi on his shoulders, although she was protesting.  
Kaoru climbed on Hikaru's shoulders and Romy was on Kyoya's shoulders.  
"If we lose you don't get your notebook back and I'll make you do the dirtiest things you could imagine" Romy hissed silently into Kyoya's ear who chuckled.

So now the real battle begins!  
And the first ones who made their moves were Hunny and Mori taking it out on Kaoru and Hikaru, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki and Romy and Kyoya facing each other.  
Romy smiled and her foot stabbed into Kyoya saying to charge.  
And so he did, storming at Haruhi and Tamaki, they positioned themselves to defend.  
After a long 15 minutes the only ones standing were Haruhi & Tamaki and Romy & Kyoya.  
The girls ready themselves to attack and the guys stormed at each other.  
But with a simple grab and pull from Mori ,Hunny ,Hikaru and Kaoru they all fell in the water laughing.

"So who's hungry?" Tamaki asked looking around the group of young people in the water.  
And when Romy's stomach answered for her they all laughed, got out the pool, changed and went to the lunchroom.

They took place at their trusty table and all ordered something different than the other.  
"So what are the plans for tonight, Milord?" Hikaru asked while starting at his lobster.  
"Don't know, Kyoya said he had something arranged tonight" Tamaki answered  
"Kyoya-senpai what are we planning to do?" Kaoru asked.  
"Well tonight there's some festival here near in town, we can go there if you like" Kyoya replied.  
Nodding  
"It's going to be fun, ne Takashi?"  
"Ah" his cousin replied.

So after eating, or in Hunny's case eating cake, they went of to go the festival.

It was busy!  
Loads of people were there.  
Lots of food, games and all other stuff to do.  
But because it was so crowded, it was expected that 8 people in a group got separated all by their selves.

"Romy!  
Hikaru!  
Kaoru!  
…  
Senpai's?!" Haruhi shouted bewildered of the separation of her friends.

They shouted, all of them ,looking for one another.

Except for one person.

"Does it taste good young man?" an old woman asked  
"Uhuh, this is the best CAKE EVER!! Ne, Usa-chan?"

"I'm glad to hear that from such a kawaii kid" the old woman said and Hunny smiled at her.  
"Oh you're such a cutie! Let me get some more cake!"  
"YAY!!"

"KAORU!!"  
"KAORU!!!"  
'Oh man where's Kaoru?!?' Hikaru thought when he was desperately searching for his twin.  
He bumped into someone making him fall, he stood up to apologize but it turned out to be…

"Mori-senpai! Have you seen Kaoru? Or the others?"  
Mori shook his head, making Hikaru fell miserable.  
"Hikaru…Have you seen Mitsukuni?" the senior asked  
And the freshman shook his head  
And together they began their search for their companions.

"Mommy!!! What if something happens to my darling daughters!!" Tamaki shouted in despair  
Kyoya shook his head  
'What an idiot' he thought.  
"I'm sure they are going to be just fine Tamaki" he assured his friend

"But…But what if somebody tries to rape them?!?  
I need to find them!  
And the wetter isn't any better it looks like it's going to rain!"  
Kyoya looked at the air, it was cloudy and it looked like thunder was on his way…  
'Wait Haruhi is scared of thunder and what if they really get raped?  
It's full with shabby looking people around here' he thought

Kyoya glanced over at his friend who was looking all around him.  
'No that will not happen'  
"I'm sure that nobody is going to rape them, it's an crowded place here, so if something happens everyone sees it and if it's going to rain they seek for shelter " Kyoya said to reassure his friend and himself of the safety of the two girls.

"Ah Hunny-senpai, eating cake already?" and Hunny turned around to see Kaoru smiling and walking to him.  
"Kao-chan! Have you seen Takashi or the others?"  
"I'm afraid not Hunny-senpai, shouldn't we go looking for them?" he asked  
"No, I'm sure they will arrive here anytime.  
It's the centre of the festival and it's better to stay at one place than to look through all this, ne Kao-chan?" Hunny said giving Kaoru one of his smiles.  
"Ah if you say so" and he took place next to Hunny  
"Want some cake?"  
"Why thank you"

And together they ate some cake and waited for the others to come around, while little raindrops made their way to the crowd.

'Ah man this is great just great!' Romy thought when she felt the rain on her skin  
'Got to look for someone, anyone would be fine! but my first priority is Haruhi' she thought looking around for her friend  
After walking for 5 minutes thunder rumbled and lightning struck and most people who were at the festival were now or home or looking shelter in one of the o so many café's.  
The only people Romy saw outside in this weather, was herself and some guys who looked at her with some weird look in their eyes and a smirk plastered on their face.  
'Ah shit! Looks like they're coming to me' she thought when she saw the guys walking slowly to her.  
'Got to get out of her and find Haruhi' she thought and quickly she ran through a few alley's, in search for her friend.

"Mah I wonder were they are" Tamaki said looking outside.

_He and Kyoya finally found some of their friends.  
Hunny and Kaoru who were sitting at an cosy yet small bar/restaurant with roof.  
They sat down their and got some cake and coffee from an old lady.  
So they waited and not even 5 minutes later, Mori and Hikaru came running to them.  
"Have you seen the girls" Tamaki immediately asked to the two man who were wet.  
They shook their head.  
Tamaki was disappointed and afraid. _

'_What if really something terrible happens and I'm not their to protect her… them?' he thought desperately.  
Kyouya who felt his friends pain said :_

"_Don't worry Tamaki, they can take care of themselves"  
"Yes I know what Kyoya but it still bugs me that I… we aren't with them"  
"We should go look for them" Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
"In this weather are you crazy?" Kyoya did want to look for them but a part of him told him to stay put and wait.  
"Well okay when the weather cleared up we immediately go look for them" Tamaki said_

_And everybody agreed._

So there they were, 6 young man, having shelter and cake and coffee while two of their friends were outside somewhere.  
"The weather isn't clearing at all, I've checked the news they say it's an storm which can last for another 14 hours or so"  
They sulked.  
"I can't stand it! we must find them!" Hikaru said  
"Hikaru you know how dangerous it is to go looking for two people in a storm when they probably self…"  
"NO YOU LISTEN!" Hikaru snapped back shocking the others  
"Haruhi and Romy are our friends! We can't leave them out there all by themselves what if…"  
"But your not sure if there's a what if ,we even don't know if they really are in danger"  
Now they were all arguing if they are or aren't going to look for the two girls.  
They were all silenced when they heard a scream, two screams to be more precisely and those voices belonged to…  
"Haruhi! Romy! I know it for sure! they are in trouble!"  
They quickly ran to the place were the screaming came from

Romy was with Haruhi behind her back pushed closer to the wall by the guys…

_After running through a few alley's she found Haruhi… but not by herself.  
She was to be more precisely cornered by four guys who were standing in front of her.  
Haruhi not able to move because of her fear of thunder sunk to her knees and cried.  
However the guy in front of Haruhi pulled her up at her arm and draw her to his chest.  
He moved his hand to the hem of her shirt.  
Haruhi closed her eyes.  
SLAM!!  
They guy was hit by something and was fallen backwards, he looked up to see…  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Romy shouted, anger raging in her.  
Haruhi opened her watery eyes.  
"Ro…Romy"  
THUMB!  
Thunder rumbled again and Haruhi grabbed the back of Romy's shirt and buried her face in her back.  
"Don't worry Haruhi I'm here" Romy said comforting her friend  
"Yes you're here, makes it better for us too…" The guy who Romy had kicked said as he stood up and the other guys moved closer.  
Making Romy open her arms like a shield to cover Haruhi behind she took a few steps backwards.  
'Shit this isn't good, four of them two of us…make that one Haruhi isn't in the position to do anything, but I have a slight change that I can take them' Romy thought as she looked around_

'_Ah shit! It's those bastard from before!' she thought as she saw three guys moving closer to the group and recognizing them as the guys who followed her recently.  
The guy in front of Romy, which had blond hair and blue eyes, spoke again.  
"Well ladies, it looks like we are going to have much fun with you two" he said laughing evil and the other guys followed.  
"If you lay one finger on us you're going to get it!" Romy warned  
But the guys just laughed and the one in front of her spoke again  
"So what are you going to do hmm" and he took a step closer_

'_Shit I'm scarred, we're alone, I see nobody who can help us and I can't take these guys on' Romy thought, she was in panic.  
So the only thing which came to her mind was to scream which she did, Haruhi who was shocked by how her friend reacted joined her.  
"Very funny ladies, normally it's "Oh don't come any closer or I'll scream" Boohoo" the guy on the left said and they laughed.  
"Well that doesn't matter right now" the guy in front of them said taking at step closer._

Haruhi's back was against the wall and she sank to her knees, she hold on tight to Romy's legs.  
The blond in front of Romy took her chin in his hand and she could feel his breath on her cheeks.  
He whispered in her ear : "Don't worry baby, this isn't going to hurt much, I think you enjoy this just as much as I do" and he licked her earlobe  
Romy shuddered from head to toe.

He moved his head back an evil smirk on his face and then as he had his hands under her shirt on her back and was going to kiss her he heard…

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!" he stopped what he was doing and they guys and Romy looked around to see a very angry Tamaki standing, panting heavily and the others looking pissed off.  
"T…Tamaki" Haruhi said but Thunder again rumbled and she tightened her grip around Romy's legs making her lose her balance and falling to the chest of the guy in front of her.  
He jumped a little be looked at her and smirked  
"Couldn't get your hands off of me could you" he said smirking even more.  
He again tried to kiss her but again Tamaki shouted.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!"  
The guy, who now really was getting irritated by the constant disturbers looked at them again.  
"We wouldn't mind sharing but you have to wait now, we're a little busy here" he said and he moved his hand ,which was under Romy's shirt, to her front and rested it on her bra covered breast.

Romy gasped.  
Not holding on any longer, the host club stormed to the guys and kicked their butts!

The blond, seeing how his friends got beaten quickly dragged Romy along with him into another alley.  
Romy tried to break free and scream but he had placed one hand over her mouth.  
Haruhi who no longer held onto Romy's legs didn't know what to do, hide for her fear or concur the fear and save her friends.  
She looked at the host club.  
Tamaki was still busy with a tall dark man, Kyoya was injured, so as Hikaru and Kaoru and Mori and Hunny took on the other five guys.  
So she decided it was time to grow up and save her friend.  
She stood up and looked around, just catching the last glimpse of Romy dragged into another alley.  
She ran to them.

"NO STOP IT!"  
"Ah yes baby, struggle! it's such a turn on" the blonde said and he pushed his already hardened member against the girls abdomen.  
He moaned loud and she gasped for air, thank god he and she still had their pants one.  
But as if he could read her mind he took her hands placing it over her head against the wall, his tongue made contact with her neck and collarbone while his other hand was trying to get the buttons open from her pants.  
Romy struggled once more and he again pounded his member against her abdomen receiving an even more louder gasp which sounded like a moan to his ears.  
"So you like this just as much as I do, I knew it!" he whispered against her ear and he sucked at the skin of her neck.

WHAM!!

He was pushed over by Haruhi who had throw herself at him just as she did with Mori-senpai.  
The blonde crawled up quickly  
"You little BITCH! I was busy" and he tried to get a hold on Haruhi but Romy, finally free from his hands remembered something and so.  
"WHAAAH HIGH KICK!!!" she shouted and her foot make contact with his face making him fly a few feet away.  
He again crawled up quickly and again he stormed at them trying to get a hold of them and with this rain his face was even more scarier.  
Haruhi and Romy backed away, same position as first Haruhi standing close behind Romy who had her hands out as an shield.

5 feet away and than it happened.  
Lightning struck!  
As of all the places it could struck, it struck right there in front of the girls, the guy was toast.  
He sank to his knees and fell to the ground.

He was dead.

"Haruhi!! Romy!! Are you two alright?" Tamaki came running around the corner shouting, he stopped abruptly when he saw the blond laying on the street.  
Mori and Hunny followed quickly and the others closely behind, they also stopped in their tracks when they saw the blond facing downwards.  
"What happened?" Kyoya asked the first one to speak.  
"He… Lightning…. It struck him!" Romy said she was still in shock of what almost had happened if they not if…  
She cried along with Haruhi who was already crying.  
Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and hugged her in an tight embrace  
"Shht it's alright he mumbled in her ear."  
She sobbed slowly.  
"Let's go home" Kyoya turned around and the others followed.  
Haruhi walking closely side to side with Tamaki and Hikaru.  
Romy still sobbed a little and walked a little behind them looking downwards to the street.  
She felt a coat wrap around her and a hug followed.  
She did not knew who it because of her eyes which were red and filled with tears.  
"I will never let you out of my sight again, from this day on I shall protect you and stay with you"  
"You promise?"  
"Yes, I promise you Romy I shall protect you"

With those words said, it didn't matter how it was.  
She returned the hug holding him tightly.  
All eight walked back home to return to their warm comfy beds.

* * *

ZennLove :  
So that was the end of this chapter! Sorry for all those spelling/Grammar Mistakes I KNOW THERE ARE MANY!!! And I am to lazy to retyp so... MWUHAHAAA!!!


	7. Just the same but only different

ZennLove :  
TADAA!!! MY 7th chapter WOOHOO.  
I had fun writing this chapter  
And it only took me a couple of hours...  
Or you could say the entire day...  
But jist the same  
-  
Anyways I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, **BISCO HATORI** does end of story goodbye!  
So now please ENJOY this one!!

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club 

**Just the same but only different**

Romy didn't remembered much of what happened after they went home when she woke up, but those words were following here into her dreams.

"_I will never let you out of my sight again, from this day on I shall protect you and stay with you_

Haruhi closed her book and took place next to Romy on the bed.  
"Are you okay?" she asked in concern  
"Yeah… I'll go to the bathroom, excuse me" and she quickly got up and walked to the bathroom.  
"Uh… okay" Haruhi walked to the door, taking one last glance at the bathroom door and shaking her head she left the room to meet with the others.

---

Romy heard the door close and sighed, sinking to her knees she leaned to the door.  
'Why does this happen to me, I still keep thinking about it and I know I can't get rid of that feeling' she thought while remembering last night.  
'Maybe a nice shower help' she thought and she opened the crane and undressed herself.  
She closed her eyes, feeling the hot water on her skin was a relief and got her out of her thoughts.  
After 20 minutes she stopped.  
She dressed in a robe and standing for the mirror she looked to herself.  
'Better than before' she thought.  
When she woke up her skin and face were pale and she had small eyes.  
Now here face and skin were back to their original colour and her eyes were wide and open again.  
But one thing didn't belonged there in this picture.  
Something she didn't had before yesterday.  
A red spot on her neck, to be more precisely.  
"OH MY GOD I'VE GOT A HICKEY!?!?!"

---

"Was… was that screaming I heard?" Kyoya asked at the others  
"Probably, I don't know who it is though" Hikaru answered and the others nodded.  
"But seriously guys something is wrong with Romy, I mean it" Haruhi continued

"I think everybody would be after what ALMOST happened last night" Kaoru said  
"I know but still, I'm kind of worried though" Haruhi said facing downwards  
"Me too, well let's not talk about it anymore and certainly not when Romy is around" Tamaki said  
The others nodded.

---

"What will you not talk about anymore Tamaki-senpai?" Romy asked coming into the room.  
"Uh…Oh nothing Romy, just club stuff you know…" Tamaki said his head as red as a tomato  
"Ano, what are you wearing?" Hikaru asked eyebrows lifted.  
"Huh what?" Romy asked and she looked at her clothes.  
She got her favourite All Stars on, her dark blue skinny jeans with black belt ,her shoulder sleeved black kimono shirt with blue print on it and she wore a reddish scarf around her neck which hang loosely in front of her body.  
"What! You don't like it?" Romy said defending her clothes  
"No that's not it…" Hikaru said  
"But what's up with the scarf?" Kaoru ended  
"Oh you mean this?" and she pulled at her scarf  
"I thought it was a bit chilly so I put it on" she said.  
"…"  
Nobody believed her.  
It was freaking 30 degrees and she wore a scarf?!?!  
"Ne Romy-chan, it's hot, take it off" Hunny said  
"OH NO! no! This is from my family I can't take it off it means so much to me" she said obvious that she don't want to take of the scarf.

Seriously nobody was buying this…right?

"Ah Romy-hime! I know what you mean! I have so much stuff which means so much to me but I just can't let it home so I'll take it with me!" Tamaki said while out of nowhere Kuma-chan appeared on the table.

"Is that your teddy bear?" Romy asked eyebrow lifted and Tamaki nodded.  
"Kawaii!! It's adorable! How long do you have it?" She asked while she took Kuma-chan in the arms and hugged it tight.  
"I've got it since I was a baby and I always have it with me" Tamaki replied happily

Hunny pulled at Romy's shirt and she turned around to face him.  
"Ano Romy-chan, you don't like my Usa-chan?" he asked with watery eyes.  
"Of Course I like Usa-chan, Hunny-senpai, it's just as cute as you" and she smiled happily at the senior.  
Hunny smiled back and hugged Romy.  
Who returned the hug and took place next to Mori and Hikaru with Kuma-chan on her lap.  
"So what are the plans for today?" she asked faced to Kyoya.  
"Well we're leaving here around noon so in about an hour" Kyoya said.  
"If you all like we could meet tonight and go to our parents masked ball" Hikaru said  
5 Agrees  
1 Disagree

"Ah come on Haruhi! We could stay there just for a couple of hours" Romy said  
"But I, we got chores to do tomorrow and you know how my dad is…" she said  
"If it's just the chorus you worry about, then no problem" She said smiling  
She blinked and tilted her head to the side confused.  
"We got two servants for a week starting tomorrow remember?" she said smirking  
The two persons in question stiffened  
"I forgot!" Haruhi exclaimed and she smiled  
"Okay than I'll go to the ball"  
"I'm glad to hear that but…" Hikaru started  
"…who may I ask…" Kaoru ended  
"…are your servants?" They asked  
Romy smirked, Evil as Kyoya noted  
"Well it's no other than your beloved Host Club 'King' and 'Vice-president' " Romy said still smirking.  
Eyes widened  
"How did that happen Haru-chan?" Hunny asked the natural.  
"Well yesterday we were playing a game called monopoly and me and Tamaki-senpai were out.  
Which left Romy and Kyoya-senpai.  
Then they made a bet, if Romy didn't won the next round she was Kyoya's servant for two weeks and my dept was doubled.  
But if she won Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai were our servants for one week and my dept would be reduced by half.  
In the end she won " Haruhi answered.

"…"

Chuckle

"…"

Laughter

"Wahhaaa!! Kyoya-senpai LOST?!? And he and Milord are your servants?!? PRICELESS!!" The twins said while clutching their stomachs.

Kyoya twitched a little.  
"Anyway it's time to go now, everybody ready with packing their stuff?"  
"Yes"

---

So they waited in the hallway where some men came with their luggage.  
They took their luggage and walked to the limo.  
The Driver opened the door and everybody got in.

---

"So how late does the ball begins Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.  
"The most guest arrives at 7 but you can come at 8" he answered not looking up from his game boy.  
"Hikaru… go left…" Kaoru said to his brother.  
"No Kaoru that's wrong! I go right, see this way I…."  
"GAME OVER!!"  
"Ah man"  
"Told you"

"Shut up" Hikaru just said and he put his game boy in his bag.

---

"Oh Haruhi, Romy you'll be picked up by us at six" Kaoru said to the two girls.  
"Six? I thought we could come at eight?" Haruhi asked  
"Yeah we know but…" Kaoru started  
"… we are in charge of the clothing and mother would be very disappointed if our friends aren't dressed right" Hikaru ended  
And both put on their Cheshire grins making them even look more alike.  
"Oh so you're saying we don't have the proper clothing" Romy said  
"Well…"  
"…I wouldn't put it like that…"  
"… but yes, you don't have the proper clothing" they said grins widen  
Romy huffed and turned her face away from the twins.  
"So make sure you're ready at six so we can pick you up" Hikaru said.  
"Well this is our stop, see you at eight everyone, ne Takashi" Hunny said  
"Ah, see you at eight" Mori said and the both stepped out of the car.

---

The car started moving again.  
Kyoya was behind his laptop, which he now used for saving notes.  
Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing Haruhi, which they had sandwiched between the two of them.  
And Tamaki and Romy, who were sitting next to each other, were looking out of the window.  
Out of the sudden Romy took Tamaki's hand and hold it in hers, Tamaki jumped and turned to her.  
She was examining the lines in his hand and gently followed them with her finger, making Tamaki shudder by her touch.  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"Just looking" and she continued to follow the lines on his hand.  
"Oh…" he just said and he started to feel nervous, the feeling she was giving him was pleasant but… weird.

---

"Mah here's my stop" Kyoya said and he closed his laptop  
"See you guys at eight" and he left the limo.  
So now only 5 people remained.  
Hikaru and Kaoru who still were busy torturing Haruhi were really enjoying themselves.  
"Waah let me go!" Haruhi said trying to get away from the twins  
"That's no fun, stay with us" they chorused.

Tamaki was still looking out of the window and then he saw a beautiful field of flowers.  
"Ah Romy look! See those flowers?" and Tamaki turned around to face Romy  
Romy had her eyes closed and leaned on Tamaki her head resting on his shoulder.  
'She must have fallen asleep, I can't blame her, we were back late last night' he thought.  
So he let it be and he continued looking out of the window.  
Than it was his turn to go out.  
He tried to stand up but Romy was still leaning against him.  
"Romy wake up…" Haruhi started but Tamaki interrupted her.  
"Let her sleep, she must have been tired" Tamaki said and he gently carried here and placed her next to Kaoru.  
"Well I'll see you all at eight Bye" and Tamaki left the limousine.

---

Only four of them remained.  
An awkward silence followed.  
"So, Haruhi what is our homework for school?" Hikaru asked breaking the silence.  
"You mean, you still got to start?" Haruhi said in disbelieve  
Hikaru grinned guilty.  
Haruhi sighed and soon they were chattering along.  
Leaving Kaoru sitting there with an sleeping Romy.  
They took a quick turn making everyone fall if they hadn't put on their belts.  
So Hikaru fell to the ground.  
Romy was ,thanks to the turn, now leaning with her upper body on Kaoru's lap.  
He jumped but than relaxed and started to caress her hair with his fingers.  
He took a glance at Haruhi and Hikaru and saw that Hikaru had a book on his lap while Haruhi was pointing things out explaining it to the older twin.  
Kaoru grimaced, Hikaru wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, he had a rose blush on his face and was looking at the girl who leaned closely to him to point things out.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru and when he saw his brother grimace at him, he couldn't resist and smirk.  
"Hikaru are you even paying attention to what I am saying?" Haruhi asked  
Hikaru chuckled.  
"Sorry I got distracted, could you explain it to me one more time?" he said

She sighed mumbling "You're hopeless" and leaned a bit closer, starting all over again with the explanation.  
Hikaru quickly looked at Kaoru winked and looked back at what Haruhi was pointing out.

Kaoru smirked.  
He still was busy caressing Romy's hair and he couldn't help but see the scarf revealing a part of her neck.  
What he saw disturbed him.  
It was a red mark, a Hickey?!?!  
'From who did she get that one?!?' he thought but then remembered what had happened last night.  
He put the scarf over the hickey and pushed some bangs out of her face.

---

The car stopped and it was time for Haruhi and Romy to get out of the limousine.  
"Romy, wake up" Kaoru said and he gently shook her shoulder.  
Romy's eyes fluttered open and saw with sleepy eyes Kaoru's smiling face, she closed her eyes again.  
But they shot back wide open when she noticed that she leaned on his lap and she jumped up.  
"I'm sorry Kaoru I didn't meant to…" she started with a blush on her cheeks but Kaoru hushed her.  
"It's okay" he just said  
"Well let's go, coming Romy?" Haruhi asked  
"Uh yeah wait a minute" Romy said and she grabbed her bag and left the car with a blush.  
"See you at six!" the twins said before the limousine door closed and left.

---

Haruhi and Romy walked to the door and Haruhi pulled out her key but the door was opened by a happy Ranka who pulled the two girls in an embrace.  
"HARUHI!!! ROMY!! How was your weekend? I've missed you two!" Ranka said still holding the two of them in an embrace.  
"We're fine dad, but could you let us go we got to unpack our luggage, eat and than we're picked up at six" Haruhi said  
"Six? Picked up? What are you two going to do?" Ranka asked smile on his face  
"We're going to an masked ball at the Hitachiins" Romy answered.  
"Ah Hikaru and Kaoru, so what are you wearing?"  
"That's why were going to them, they take care of our clothes" Haruhi said, who managed to escape the tight embrace of her father.  
"Okay, well come in, come in ,I have much to ask you two!" and Ranka dragged the two girls into their apartment.

---

Six O' Clock.

---

The door bell rang and Haruhi opened the door.  
"Haruhi!" the twins said

"Ready to go? Where's Romy?" they asked.  
"Yes we're ready, Romy is in my room, let me get her than we can go" Haruhi replied and she walked back inside leaving the twins at the door.  
She came back with Romy and they left the apartment.  
"Bye, Dad" Haruhi said  
"Bye, Ranka-san" Romy said  
"Bye girls, have fun" Ranka replied, who lazily was lying in front of the television.  
Haruhi closed the door.  
"Let's go"

And they left, on their way to the Hitachiin manor.

"So here you go" Hikaru said and he pushed the two girls into an room  
They blinked questionable.  
"Our maids helps you choose your costumes and they do your make up and stuff" Kaoru said.  
Haruhi was about to ask something but Hikaru already interrupted.  
"We'll see you soon, I think, it's an masked ball anyway ,so we'll see you later" and the twins left.  
"Ja, this way please " the maids said appearing from out of nowhere.

---

8 O' Clock

---

As on time, Mori, Hunny, Kyoya and Tamaki arrived at the Hitachiin manor all dressed up with masks.  
This, not so much of a surprise, totally normal for them to dress up like this, walked to inside and looked around to see if they could find the others.  
The masked ball had as theme 'the Victorian age'.  
So most of them wore something like the outfits they wore on the Ouran festival only with more laces, layers and an mask covering their face..  
They found Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, where are Haru-chan and Romy-chan" Hunny asked jumping up and down.  
"They are here somewhere…" Hikaru said looking around  
"We just came to check for them if they were ready but the maids said they already were out there" Kaoru said  
"Well we got to look for them than" Kyoya said and so they split up and went looking for the girls.

---

"Haruhi I think I saw them there! … Haruhi?" Romy turned around to look at her friend but she noticed she was gone  
'Ah man I'm alone at an party with people I don't know, great, what now?' she thought and she went looking for Haruhi and the others.

---

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru! I told you Romy they are here" Haruhi said and she walked to Hikaru and Kaoru  
"Ah there you are Haruhi" Hikaru said  
"We lost you, so we were just looking for you" Haruhi said  
"Hi, Senpai's " she said turning to Mori, Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya  
"Ah Haruhi, ano… where's Romy" Tamaki asked  
"Huh what do you mean? She's right behind…" and she turned to look behind her  
"…me" she ended  
"I must have lost her, she was just a second ago still with me" she said  
"You guys wait here I'll go look for her" Kaoru said and he left.

"So Haruhi, mind to give me a kiss?" Mori said.  
…  
Whoa wait what?!? Mori?!?  
Haruhi blinked eyes widen.  
Hikaru and Tamaki twitched.  
Kyoya just looked up.  
"Takashi… are you sleepy?"  
"…Just a little…"  
"I told you to take a nap"  
"I know Mitsukuni… but seriously Haruhi just one little kiss, right here" and he pointed with his index finger on his cheek  
Haruhi backed away and hide behind Tamaki, not because she was scared but because Tamaki stepped in front of her.  
"Ah Haruhi you're teasing me" Mori said and he smirked walking to Haruhi  
"Hunny-senpai…" Tamaki said and Hunny took Mori's hand and hold it tight, making Mori stop in his track.  
"Mitsukuni please let go" and he looked at Hunny with a fierce gaze  
Hunny turned to Hikaru  
"Hika-chan, can you lead us to the guest room so I cant tuck Takashi in?" he asked  
"Ah, follow me" and the three of them walked to

"Well that was awkward" Kyoya said.  
Tamaki and Haruhi nodded.  
'I'll leave them alone… for now'  
"So anybody want something to drink?" Kyoya said  
Nodding  
"Okay I'll be right back" and he left.  
"So here we are…" Tamaki said, not feeling very comfortable  
"Yes" Haruhi replied and she looked around.  
"I wonder if Kaoru found Romy, this place isn't that big right?" she asked  
"Well it's sort of the same as the school only a bit smaller" Tamaki replied  
"How much is a bit?"  
"Let's say a few feet" Tamaki said.  
"…"  
He tilted his head to the side  
"Haruhi?"  
"So Romy could be anywhere?"  
"Don't worry I'm sure Kaoru will find her" he assured her  
She still looked worried around her.  
"Oh this song is great! Come on Haruhi!" and he took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor  
"Mate, Senpai!"

---

'I'll just wait here then, until somebody finds me' Romy thought while she stood on the balcony.  
She gazed outside to the garden.  
The moon was shining, it was an full moon so she could clearly see everything in the garden.  
There were rosebushes placed next to the path and there even was a fountain and a little pond.

"Excuse me miss, but may I ask who you are and why you are here?"  
Romy turned around a saw a man and a woman standing there.  
"Ah gomen ne, My name is Romy and I'm here because Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun invited me over " she said  
"Oh so you're a friend of our children" the woman said and she and her husband took off their masks.  
"Nice to meet you, Mister and Misses Hitachiin" and Romy made a little bow  
"Nice to meet you too Romy-san, it's nice to meet some friend of our sons" Mister Hitachiin said  
Romy smiled at them warmly.

She could see from who Hikaru and Kaoru got their looks.  
Hikaru and Kaoru looked like their mother who looked young and full of life.  
Mister Hitachiin looked very nice and trusty but it was clearly that the twins resembled their mother.

"Why are you not inside Romy-san? I'm sure our children are inside" Misses Hitachiin asked  
"I eh…"  
"Ah Romy" and Romy looked up to see Kaoru walking to her.  
"There you are! I was looking all over for you" Kaoru said breathing heavily  
He looked up at his parents who blinked  
"Hey Mom, Dad" Kaoru said grimace on his face  
"Kaoru why didn't you introduced your friend earlier to us" Mister Hitachiin said  
"Eh… I forgot?" he, replied smirking  
"Is she perhaps… your girlfriend?" his mother asked smiling at him suggestively  
Kaoru and Romy both turned red.  
"No she's just a friend! Seriously mother!" Kaoru said and he turned from his mother ashamed.

Misses Hitachiin turned her gaze to Romy who looked at her feet and wringed with her fingers nervously.  
She then nudged her husband with her shoulder.  
He chuckled.  
"Well we got to go, meet some important clients" Mister Hitachiin said.  
"Nice meeting you Romy-san, come over if you want" he said to Romy  
"Nice to meet you too Sir" she said bowing slightly.  
They walked away  
"You kids behave" Misses Hitachiin said before they were out of sight.

Kaoru twitched.  
Why, of all the mothers in the world was his mother so…OBVIOUS!?!  
'Well it's funnier and nicer with her around, so I don't mind that much' he thought smirking  
He turned to Romy who was gazing out of the window  
He walked to stand next to her  
"What are you looking at?" he asked looking outside  
"The garden, it looks so peaceful this way" she said  
"Well come on then we'll take a walk through it" he said and he already took her hand and dragged her to the stairs.  
"Won't the others mind?"  
"Nah they're having fun without us" he replied and they walked to the garden.

---

"Senpai can we please sit down? My feet hurt" Haruhi said.  
She had been dancing with Tamaki and although the beat was slow and steady Tamaki just waltzed her all over the place.  
"Ah yeah, I think Kyoya has our drinks" Tamaki said and they walked to table were Kyoya was sitting  
"So finally decided to sit down did you?" Kyoya said not looking up from his laptop  
He passed the drinks, letting them slide over the table they stopped right in front of them.  
"Arigatou" they said and sipped their drinks.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru came running to them  
"Ah Hikaru, where is Hunny-senpai?" Kyoya asked  
"Oh he decided that it was time for him and Mori-senpai to go, according to Hunny-senpai Mori-senpai was awake for a full 72 hours" Hikaru said.  
"I see" Kyoya said

"No wonder he has been acting strange" Haruhi said bluntly  
"Yeah… have Kaoru and Romy came back yet?" Hikaru asked

"Eh no" Haruhi replied and she began to look around her for the two freshmen.

"Ah Mom, Dad" Hikaru said when his parents walked to them.  
"Hikaru! How lovely to see that you have invited your friends" His mother said  
"Ah yes, but have you seen Kaoru or an young lady? She's the same height as Haruhi, has long hair and wears something similar like Haruhi's dress"  
"Young Lady? Oh yes we've seen her! Yes charming young lady as I say" his father said.  
"Where is she?"  
"Ah she and Kaoru are in the garden" his father answered  
"In the garden? What are they doing there?"  
"Beats me, but two young people heading to the garden under the full moon… quit romantic isn't it" His mother said smiling  
"Well we got to go, nice to see you Suou, Oothori, Fujioka" his father said and they walked away.

"Shouldn't we go get them?" Haruhi asked but Hikaru immediately responded  
"NO! Just… let them, Haruhi would you like to come with me?" he asked  
"Where to?"  
"Um just to our game room, we have well games and much books I think you like, Kyoya-senpai, Milord are you coming?" Hikaru asked  
"Sure!" Tamaki said, not letting his daughter out of side.  
"I'll pas, my father just called I must go home immediately, I have some important business to discuss so if you would excuse me" he said  
He closed his laptop and walked a few feet but then stopped.  
"Well I'll be hearing from you Haruhi, Tamaki Hikaru goodbye" and he left

So the two of them followed the Hitachiin son through their house and so ended in the game room.

One word to describe it?  
MESS!!

"What happened here?" Haruhi asked looking around at all the dirt, junk and more, much more.  
"Well me and Kaoru had a little quarrel" Hikaru said walking to the couch and moving the junk away.  
"A little?!?" Haruhi and Tamaki said both at the same time  
"Okay, just give me a minute will you?" he said and he clapped his hand  
Out of nowhere maids came and cleaned up the room and in less than 5 minutes the room blinked.  
It was clean.  
"Better?" Hikaru said  
"Much better" Haruhi said bluntly  
Hikaru grimaced and Tamaki chuckled.  
"Well take a seat" Hikaru said who already launched himself at the couch.  
Haruhi took place on the couch next to Hikaru  
Tamaki wanted to sit between the two of them but than his cell phone rang.  
"Excuse me for a second" he said and he took his cell phone out of his pants and picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi"  
"Ah Obaa-chan"  
"Nani?"  
"Uhuh, Right I'm on my way, see you soon" and he hang up  
Haruhi and Hikaru blinked questionable

"I got to go, Antoinette is making a mess in my house and she even destroyed my grandmother's belongings!!"  
Haruhi and Hikaru blinked again  
Tamaki just smirked  
"God I love that dog!! Well see you all tomorrow at school, bye" and he left  
Hikaru grimaced and even Haruhi couldn't help but smile

---

"Wow! From out here the garden looks even more beautiful than from above!" Romy exclaimed while she and Kaoru walked through the garden.  
"I know, amazing isn't it?"  
She nodded and they took place at a little bank.  
"Romy… I was wondering… are you alright?"  
"Yes of course"  
"No I mean really alright?"  
"What do you mean Kaoru?"  
"If you feel any better, after what happened last night…" he said  
Romy stiffened but than relaxed and looked up.  
"Yeah I do… I mean I still can't get it out of my head about what would have happened if you guys didn't come… but besides that I'm good"  
She smiled  
He smiled

Her smile faded  
He looked worried  
She went with her hand over the red spot which was covered by her outfit and than placed her hand back on her lap.  
Kaoru sighed and sat closer beside her.

"You shouldn't hide that"  
She looked up at him

---

"HIKARU!! Give me back my book… NOW!!" Haruhi said while she was running after Hikaru who had her book in his hand

_Haruhi took a book out of her bag and began to read it.  
Hikaru annoyed that she just started to read twitched.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Why does it concerns you?"  
Sigh  
"Why are you reading?"  
"Because I have nothing left to do" she said and she turned the page  
Hikaru was irritated, very irritated and when Hikaru is irritated he does silly things.  
He snapped her book out of her hand  
"Hey give that back!"  
"Um… NO!" and he began to ran with it._

So she ran after him all across the room, than he decided to leave the room and go through the hallway, she followed closely behind.  
He ran to another door and Haruhi entered the room and ran to the middle of it.  
She heard the door close and she saw Hikaru standing next to the door.

She ran again after him but then she tripped over the carpet and fall right upon Hikaru.  
They stumbled and than came to an halt.  
She lay on top of him.  
Their faces were mere inches away from each other and they looked at each other straight in the eyes.  
The first thing what came up to him was to kiss her and so he did.  
He gently brushed his lips against hers.  
She jumped but than relaxed.  
He licked her bottom lip slightly to see if he had a chance.  
Which he had.  
She muffled silently and parted her lips.  
He was about to put his tongue in her mouth…  
But then…

Her cell phone rang.  
They parted and she quickly got up and pulled her cell phone out of her bag.

"Moshi, Moshi?"  
"Hi dad"  
"If we come home now?"  
"Yeah I'll go get Romy"  
"Okay bye" and she hang up.

She looked at Hikaru and he looked back at her, his eyes pleading to stay.  
"I got to go… got to look for Romy bye" and she quickly left the room leaving Hikaru standing there alone and confused.

---

"Why do you say that" Romy asked

Kaoru pulled down the fabric covering her hickey and looked at it.  
Romy turned away ashamed.  
Kaoru took her chin is his hand and turned her to face him.  
He looked at her with an intense stare.

He then brushed his lips with hers waiting for her response.  
She jumped but slowly closed her eyes.  
He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.  
Which she gave and his tongue explored her mouth.  
She moaned quietly, his tongue was massaging hers.

They parted both for air and he made butterfly kisses from her mouth to her neck to her hickey.  
He sucked at the skin on the exact same place as where the hickey is.  
She moaned a little louder, this was done gentler and with much more affection then last night.

He stopped and backed his head away to look at it, it changed shapes.  
Instead of the ugly thick line it was now the perfect size of ones mouth.  
He smiled and looked in her eyes.

---

"Romy! Oh there you are!" Haruhi came running to the two people who quickly stood up.  
"We got to go dad called me"  
"Oh okay…"  
"Should I call for the limousine?" Kaoru offered  
"No dad already took care of a cab"  
"I think I hear it now, well bye Kaoru great party see you tomorrow!" Haruhi said and she walked to the exit.  
"Bye Kaoru… see you tomorrow" Romy said while blushing and she followed her friend.  
"… Bye…" Kaoru said but they were out of reach

He turned and walked to his room.

---

"So how was your evening?" Hikaru asked when Kaoru came walking in  
Hikaru was already dressed… never mind, ready for bed before Kaoru came.  
"It was sweet…" he said and he walked to his dresser to change  
"Yours?"  
"It was fun… I kissed Haruhi…." He said staring to the ceiling.  
Kaoru looked up and glanced at Hikaru  
"So how was it?"  
"It was…good….she taste like strawberries or something like that" Hikaru said, still looking at the ceiling.  
"Got to first base?"  
Hikaru shook his head.

"I did" Kaoru said and he continued to change.  
Hikaru got his eyes from the ceiling and looked at his brother  
"You did?"  
"Yes with Romy…" Kaoru said  
Hikaru could swear he could hear the satisfaction coming out of his mouth while he said that.  
"Well how was it?" Hikaru asked while his brother positioned himself next to his brother.  
"As I said, it was sweet" and turned off the light

"Good night Hikaru"  
"Good night"  
"…"  
"… you figured it out yet?"  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
"What's that supposed to mean Kaoru?"  
"Sweet dreams"  
"…"  
"KAORU?!?!"

---

"Our children really grow up, don't they honey?"  
"They certainly do" Mister Hitachiin said as they looked down upon the two little angels sleeping

* * *

ZennLove :  
Gomen nasai for Spelling/Grammar mistakes  
(Althoug I am confident I didn't make one in this chapter hehe)  
and I like to say something so please listen!!

**TO VAMPIRE-ANIME-LOVER19**  
I'd like to say...  
**TOLD YA!!!  
**WITHIN 12 hours this chapter is done so  
**HAHA!!  
**now...  
**SHOW ME THE MONEY!!**  
...  
Just playing with ya hehe -  
Well I hoped you liked this chapter and wait till the next one.  
Oh and please review!


End file.
